Clover
by mikami caza
Summary: Una de las escuelas más importantes de la nación es el instituto para señoritas de Clover , este lugar es destacado por formar lideres femeninos en diferentes aéreas, cultural, deportiva, científica, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Una de las escuelas más importantes de la nación es el instituto para señoritas de Clover , este lugar es destacado por formar lideres femeninos en diferentes aéreas, cultural, deportiva, científica, etc.

Entre las estudiantes sobresalientes de esta institución, destacan desde tiempos remotos, cuatro familias, también son estas las que brindan mayor apoyo económico a la institución.

Un día común y corriente en el instituto.

-oye escuchaste-

-si habrá una alumna nueva hoy-

-me pregunto cómo será-

-espero que sea linda, hace tiempo que nadie nuevo venia al colegio-

Mientras que las estudiantes comentaban la llegada de la nueva estudiante, el ruido de un motor acercándose a toda velocidad, las saco de sus pensamientos, el sonido provenía de una motocicleta que se estacionaba junto a las bicicletas de las demás estudiantes. De ella bajo una chica, por el casco aún no podían ver su rostro. En el momento de quitarse el casco dejo a todas las estudiantes petrificadas.

-hey mira a esa chica es muy bella-

-parece una modelo-

-y es tan cool-

-mira que llegar en moto, sabiendo que las reglas lo prohíben-

-quiero hablarle, pero me da un poco de miedo-

Cada vez, los murmullos se hacían más fuertes, pero aquella belleza de ojos verdes, y cabello cobalto, simplemente las ignoro y con su mochila en el hombro se acerco a una de las estudiantes.

-hey tú-

-he quien yo-

-si donde está el salón del consejo estudiantil, se supone que debo ir ahí-

-he pues está en el edificio principal, en la tercera planta- la pequeña chica estaba sumamente nerviosa

La belleza de ojos verdes, se marcho sin ni siquiera darle las gracias, cuando estaba algo retirada escucho a las estudiantes gritar

-QUE COOOOOOOOOOOOL-

-por dios que les pasa a estas chicas-

Sin nada más decidió ir a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que todo el tercer piso era como oficinas y como toda oficina estada una sala de espera y una recepción con una linda chica como secretaria.

-qué demonios pasa en esta escuela, a bueno no importa-

Sin más se acerco a la recepcionista

-oye se me informo que aquí me darían mi horario de clase, y se me comunicaría de todo sobre esta escuela-

La chica sólo sonrió amablemente era una linda pelirroja, de ojos color carmín

-claro que si Kuga-san en un momento la pasare con uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, para que le informe todo esto, por favor tome asiento-

-espera como sabes mi nombre-

-bueno es raro tener nuevos estudiantes a mitad del semestre y es la responsabilidad del consejo estudiantil encargarnos de todo lo necesario, para llevar este tipo de tramites lo más ordenado posible, sobre todo tratándose de una estudiante con su potencial, después de todo es por ello que le fue permitido entrar a esta institución-

-o ya veo, bueno no me gusta esperar mucho, así que por favor llama a alguien-

-en un momento-

La joven recepcionista desapareció por una puerta, dejando a Natsuki sola, mientras que la recepcionista caminaba llego a un corredor, en donde había cinco puertas, una de ellas decía Sala de Juntas, las otras cuatro tenían los apellidos de diferentes personas.

Medito un poco antes de tocar en alguna, primero lo intento en la de decía Himemiya, al no recibir contestación, se aventuro a entrar, pero aún no había llegado la que ocupaba esta oficina –otra vez va a llegar tarde- suspiro, para nuevamente escoger otra puerta, lo pensó un poco y se acerco a la que decía Kuonji suspira de nuevo y dice –aún está fuera del país-

Nuevamente empieza su recorrido y ve otra puerta Hanazono piensa un poco y dice –no si entro es posible que no salga viva esta vez-

Y finalmente llega a la última puerta Fujino –si creo que lo mejor es que la misma presidenta sea la que se encargue de esto- toca la puerta un poco tímida y espera recibir contestación.

-adelante-

-lamento las molestias, Kuga Natsuki está aquí-

-o ya veo, por favor hazla pasar y Nagisa, Shizuma también estaba desocupada pudiste pedírselo a ella, o es que acaso no quieres que tenga ojos para nadie más-

La pequeña pelirroja se puso inmediatamente roja – no es eso, es sólo que pensé que sería mejor que la presidenta tratara esto-

-o en serio- con una mirada demasiado picara

-discúlpeme- sale casi corriendo

-es adorable, sabes si no vas a ir en serio con ella, yo podría hacerlo-

Sale de detrás de la puerta –no bromes con eso por favor Shizuru, sabes que me gusta pero aún no consigo... si además tener novia sería muy problemático, las demás chicas ya no se me acercarían-

-si entiendo para ti eso sería un verdadero tormento-

-si entiendes, sería como querer caramelos y no poder comerlos, es algo muy cruel-

\- que voy a ser con ustedes-

-lo dices como si fuéramos unas niñas-

-técnicamente lo son, tú y Shinra sólo buscan a las niñas bonitas y las empiezan a acosar sin querer un compromiso, aunque Shinra está peor, con la afición que tiene con su hermana –

-he no es justo tu también, buscas chicas bonitas ni lo niegues-

-sólo coqueteo no me paso de mano larga como ustedes dos –

Shizuma pone cara de puchero - hey no es justo si nosotras somos malas Chikane es peor-

Shizuru suspira- hoy no vino de nuevo verdad-

-no, no vino desde hace tiempo que esta así, desde aquella vez-

-la verdad estoy muy preocupada, sabes si se siguen viendo-

-no lo sé, esa persona también se ha distanciado de los demás estudiantes, hay rumores de que recibe acoso de las demás chicas, pero nunca dice nada-

Continuaban con su conversación cuando tocaron a la puerta

-adelante-

Era Nagisa y detrás de ella la nueva estudiante esa chica que a primera impresión decía no te acerques o te morderé

-lamento la interrupción, ella es Kuga Natsuki-

-vaya, pero si es una belleza- dijo Shizuma y se acerco para acariciarle el rostro y lo que recibió de la otra chica no fue nada alentador, sólo pudo sentir el impacto en su mejilla y escuchar el sonido que producía

-NO ME TOQUES-

Las demás estaban prácticamente congeladas de la impresión, nadie se había atrevido a oponer resistencia a ninguna de las cuatro bellezas de Clover.

En ese momento de impacto, cualquiera pensaría de Shizuma se desquitaría de inmediato, Natsuki estaba lista para librar un batalla si era necesario. Shizuma coloco su mano en el impacto que había recibido en su mejilla y en ese momento sus ojos empezaron a crear agua y comenzó a llorar.

-que mala me ha pegado y yo no hecho nada, sólo quería verla de cerca. buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Al ver aquella escena Natsuki bajo todas sus defensas

-a yo lo siento es que pensé que eras un poco peligrosa y bueno lo siento- tratando de consolarla inútilmente

-peligrosa yo, buaaaaaaaa-

-o dios mío la hice llorara más, en verdad lo siento-

-no te quiero eres muy violenta, Nagisa chan- corre a abrazar a la pelirroja, arrodillándose un poco, para tomarla de la cintura

En ese momento hablo Shizuru - Nagisa por favor llévala a su oficina, antes de que inunde la mía, y dale algo para que se calme por dios-

-A si presidente, vamos Shizuma-sama-

-Nagisa eres tan buena conmigo, no como esa chica violenta-

-hey no me digas violenta- ya Nagisa y Shizuma habían salido de la oficina

-por favor Kuga san, puede tomar asiento-

-he sí, lo siento, es sólo que no me pareció sólo una caricia inocente-

-pues que buena intuición tienes-

-he-

-no era una caricia inocente, sin duda iba por un beso-

-eso pensé-

-pero no creas que lo hace por ti, era sólo para encelar a Nagisa chan, es un truco muy viejo, pero al recibir la cachetada, cambio de táctica y pudo llevarse a Nagisa, quien la ha estado evitando últimamente y así poder estar solas-

-espera, quieres decir que esa escenita y el que me sintiera culpable-

-si todo fue actuación-

Natsuki se para rápidamente –yo la mato-

-hey espera no vayas en este momento-

Natsuki no siguió el consejo de la presidenta, entrando de improviso, sólo para ver una escena algo diferente de la anterior. Shizuma estaba sobre Nagisa la cual estaba técnicamente sin ropa y en muy apasionado beso

-heeee lo siento disculpe- cerró la puerta rápidamente, la presidenta ya estaba detrás de ella –te dije que no vinieras, esas dos se tardaran un rato es mejor que lo olvides y…..- no pudo decir nada más en el momento en que vio la cara de Natsuki, esta estaba completamente sonrojada y con una expresión de cachorrito, este hecho hizo que la presidenta se sonrojara un poco, pero regreso a la compostura de inmediato.

-he vamos es mejor que te diga lo que tienes que saber de la escuela y tus materias-

-he si,- Aquella chica ruda se había convertido en un corderito, incluso iba agarrada de la manga de la presidenta como una niña que tiene miedo a perderse, Shizuru sólo podía pensar _–vaya en realidad es muy linda, tanto que provoca comérsela-_

La presidente le explico todo, que necesitaba sus horario de clases, dado que estaba en la escuela por sus habilidades atléticas, le dio los horarios de práctica del equipo de atletismo, también le informo cual sería su dormitorio, así como que estaba prohibido el uso de su motocicleta.

-es broma, verdad no puedo usar mi motocicleta, eso no puede ser posible-

-son las reglas aunque, podría hacer una excepción-

-he enserio-

-si Kuga san me da un beso-

-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-totalmente roja

-es sólo una broma, veré que puedo hacer- _vaya si que es linda_

-por favor no haga ese tipo de bromas Fujino san-

-Shizuru-

-¿Qué?-

-Puedes decirme Shizuru-

-bueno en ese caso puedes llamarme Natsuki, no es que me agrades es sólo por cortesía- haciendo su rostro a un lado, fingiendo molestia y con un leve sonrojo

En los pensamientos de Shizuru- _es muy linda de verdad, pero es una tacaña-_

-bueno eso es todo ven haberme mañana para ver lo de tu motocicleta está bien-

-si claro, bueno adiós-

Salió casi cerrando la puerta, paso por la recepción y vio que aún no regresaba Nagisa, se sonrojo un poco al imaginar lo que aún estaba pasando en esa oficina y salió para ver donde se instalaría y cuál sería su primera actividad.

Su dormitorio era bastante acogedor, al principio pensó que compartiría habitación, pero al parecer cada dormitorio era individual. Desempaco sus cosas y cuando por casualidad pasaba por la ventana, escuchaba algunos gritos.

-Hey mira es la nueva estudiante, es tan cool-

-o dios es genial y está muy guapa, me pregunto cuáles serán sus gustos-

Natsuki sólo podía decirse a ella misma _-que les pasa a estas chicas por dios-_

Su primer día de clases llego, tenía que ir a ver a Shizuru por lo de su motocicleta, pero lo haría después de clases, buscando el salón paso por las escaleras y sólo escucho decir

-cuidado-

-he pero haaaaaa-

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Su primer día de clases llego, tenía que ir a ver a Shizuru por lo de su motocicleta, pero lo haría después de clases, buscando el salón paso por las escaleras y sólo escucho decir

-cuidado-

-he pero haaaaaa-

Una chica cayó encima de ella, al principio estaba un poco mareada por el impacto, pero eso no la distrajo de ver unas sombras que corrían subiendo las escaleras, sin duda eso no fue un accidente, a la chica que en ese momento tenia encima la empujaron, reacciono para ver si la chica estaba bien

-oye estas bien, no te lastimaste-

La chica levanto su rostro despacio, para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Natsuki –si gracias estoy bien- era una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados y ojos amatistas, realmente era hermosa y la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo era demasiado embriagador, Natsuki se quedo sin palabra y empezó a sonrojarse rápidamente.

-me alegro que estés bien, pero podrías moverte un poco-

La otra chica de inmediato noto la posición, tan embarazosa en la que se encontraban que se movió de inmediato, totalmente roja –yo lo siento mucho-

-está bien- Natsuki se acariciaba la nuca

-oye eso no fue un accidente verdad, te empujaron-

Esto sorprendió mucho a la chica, quien inmediatamente respondió – no eso fue un accidente, soy muy torpe, así que me tropiezo con todo y bueno yo…yo…-

-está bien si no quieres decirme no hay problema, sólo ten más cuidado- Natsuki se levanto y ofreció su mano a la pequeña, la cual la tomo y sonrió –gracias-

-soy Kuga Natsuki, puedes llamarme Natsuki-

La chica quedo un poco extrañada, pero sonrió cálidamente – Kurusawa Himeko, puedes llamarme Himeko-

Natsuki se sonrojo al verla sonreír, realmente sentía algo especial, al ver a Himeko, no sabía muy bien lo que era, pero de que era especial, de eso estaba segura.

Escondida en uno de los pilares una hermosa chica de cabello azulado las observaba, sin hacer notar su presencia, simplemente se marcho.

-disculpa Himeko sabes en donde está el salón de 2 D-

-a ese es mi salón vamos yo te enseño-

-a gracias-

Natsuki aún no sabía porque quería ser tan amable con ella, nunca lo fue con nadie a excepción de los cachorros

Natsuki como nueva estudiante, tuvo que esperar afuera para su presentación al grupo, en el momento de entrar mostro una cara de pocos amigos, la profesora le pido presentarse

-soy Kuga Natsuki, si alguien me habla por mi nombre está muerta, no me grada que me molesten y si me dejan en paz todo estará bien-

Al finalizar esta brusca presentación sólo se escucho decir en todo el salón

-QUE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL-

Natsuki ignoro por completo esto y antes de que la profesora le indicara cual sería su lugar, camino hacia donde estaba Himeko y le dijo a la chica de al lado que ella se sentaría ahí de ahora en adelante, la podre chica intimidada, sólo movió sus cosas para cambiar de puesto.

Natsuki se sentó muy seria y no saco sus útiles, sólo veía al frente, la maestra un poco nerviosa empezó la clase.

Himeko estaba un poco, sorprendida nunca pensó que su salvadora de hace rato resultara ser así, incluso pensó que lo mejor sería no hablarle, pero un pequeño papelito que llego a su pupitre la saco de sus pensamientos decía –siento si te he sorprendido, lo que dije hace un momento no se aplica a ti, quiero que seamos amigas Natsuki-

Himeko sólo sonrió y le dijo que si con la cabeza, Natsuki se sonrojo de inmediato y aún se preguntaba porque estaba actuando así con esa chica que acabada de conocer.

Cuando las clases terminaron al fin tanto Natsuki como Himeko caminaban en el corredor platicando tranquilamente.

-así que estas aquí por una beca deportiva-

-si al parecer son mis habilidades atléticas las que les llamaron la atención y tú-

-estoy aquí como estudiante de arte, después de todo es una de las mejores escuelas de arte-

-si al parecer, esta escuela es especialista en diferentes aéreas, de alguna forma me pregunto porque sólo es una escuela femenina-

-eso se debe a sus fundadoras, al parecer eran cuatro amigas con diferentes gustos, tanto artísticos como científico, en los años en que se fundó la escuela aún existía mucho machismo en Japón, por lo que pensaron en una institución donde las jóvenes pudieran desarrollar sus talento sin restricciones-

-vaya sabes mucho de la escuela-

Negando con las manos -he no que va sólo es algo que una persona me conto- de inmediato su rostro parecía triste, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión.

-a lo siento Natsuki tengo algo que hacer en el aula de arte no podre acompañarte más-

-no te preocupes, yo también tengo algo que hacer en el consejo estudiantil-

-¿en el consejo estudiantil?-

-si veras es respecto a mi moto, espero que si me conceden el permiso de usarla-

-o ya veo, bueno te deseo suerte bye bye-

-si bye bye-

Así Natsuki siguió su camino al consejo estudiantil, justo cuando entraba, presencio un momento un poco difícil de asimilar

-déjame en paz, no entiendes que no te creo-

-vamos Nagisa, no es lo que crees esa chica, sólo es una amiga, sólo eso-

-si claro y me vas a decir que le dabas respiración de boca a boca-

-claro que si se desmayo y no sabía qué hacer y fue lo que se me ocurrió-

-que te crea tu abuela, yo no te creo, pero esta es la última vez, que caigo en tus mentiras-

-vamos no seas así, ya te dije que eres la única en mi vida-

-si soy la única porque demonios, tienes llaves de los dormitorios de todas las chicas del campus-

-eso es sólo parte de mi trabajo del consejo estudiantil-

Natsuki estaba algo petrificada por la discusión que estaba presente en ese momento, que tenía miedo de hablar, en ese instante sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando ya estaba en el pasillo de afuera de la recepción, su posición no era muy cómoda, técnicamente estaba acorralada de un lado la pared y del otro el cuerpo de una chica, que trataba de asomarse para ver la discusión, sintió un poco su cuerpo calentarse por la cercanía del otro.

-vaya cuando se ponen así es mejor no intervenir- voltea a ver a la chica de cabellos azules- te pasa algo Natsuki, tu cara esta roja, no tendrás fiebre verdad- acerca su frente a la de la otra chica, la cual en ese momento se pone de un color más rojo, como un tomate –pues parece que esta normal-

En ese momento Natsuki reacciona, la aparto tranquilamente –estoy bien, yo sólo vine por lo de la motocicleta-

-o si la motocicleta, pues si pude que te concedieran el permiso, pero con la condición de que manejes con cuidado-

Natsuki se puso muy contenta- a de verdad, si tendré cuidado gracias Shizuru- tomo la mano de Shizuru en señal de agradecimiento, Shizuru podría jurar que vio una cola moverse, como si Natsuki fuera un perrito y sólo se permitió pensar – _es tan linda-_

En otra parte de la escuela otro hecho se llevaba a cabo, una chica rubia se encontraba arrinconada a la pared, mientras que tres chicas la rodeaban.

-porque estas tan cerca de la chica nueva-

\- yo ella sólo quiere ser mi amiga, eso es todo-

-no te hagas la tonta, lo mismo pasó antes, la chica nueva es demasiado genial, para ti-

-ya lo dije sólo somos amigas eso es todo-

-mira Himeko, lo de las escaleras, fue sólo una advertencia, ya te dijimos que dejes la escuela-

-yo no puedo irme, aquí tengo una beca de arte-

-déjate de tonterías, sabemos que eres buena en las artes, cualquier escuela te dará una beca, tu lo que quieres es no alejarte de ella verdad-

-yo…. yo… -

-lo sabía, me molesta sólo el verte es tu culpa todo lo que está pasando, si no fuera por ti, ella no hubiera cambiado tanto- en ese momento tomo una cubeta de agua que llevaba y se la vacio encima –esta es la última vez que te lo advierto, lárgate de la escuela-

Himeko, sólo cayó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar

Mientras tanto Natsuki parecía muy feliz, así que decidió ir a conocer las instalaciones deportivas, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver tales instalaciones, eran asombrosas y claro hizo su aparición en el club de atletismo

-hey capitana la nueva esta aquí-

-así ya voy-

-a tu eres Natsuki Kuga verdad-

-a si y tu eres- pregunto a aquella chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos azules

-Makoto, puedes decirme así-

-a bueno este puedes llamarme Natsuki-

-bien porque no te cambias y vemos porque te llaman el viento plateado-

-a si creí que ya no volvería a escuchar ese sobre nombre-

-bromeas verdad en las competencias del año pasado, fuiste la mejor de todas, es por eso que le dije a la presidenta que teníamos que tener un talento como el tuyo en Clover-

-a ya veo mi llegada aquí te la debo a ti-

-bueno en parte, nada se hace sin la aprobación del consejo estudiantil-

-como puede ser eso, acaso no llevan una directiva-

-si la hay, pero sólo se encargan del papeleo, las decisiones importantes, las realiza el consejo estudiantil-

-porque les dan tanta libertad-

-bueno desde la fundación de la escuela, el consejo estudiantil ha estado formado por miembros de las cuatro familias fundadoras-

-o ya veo y esas familias son-

-por supuesto la familia Kuonji, quienes desde generaciones han estado relacionados con la música, la ciencia y los deportes, ellos patrocinan a diferentes deportistas en el mundo entero y tiene una de las más grandes marcas de deportes, después están la familia Fujino, ellos son especialista en el comercio sobre todo lo que respecta al té, pero tienen muchas empresas importadoras y exportadoras en todo el mundo, y están la familia Hanazono se dice que son descendientes de un emperador de Japón de el año de 1300, ahora tienen varias empresas automotrices y finalmente la luna sobre las estrellas, la familia Himemiya esta tiene logros en todas las aéreas, sus empresas son casi innumerables, se podría decir que son ricos entre los ricos-

-vaya así que tan importante son- con cara de fastidio

-si no fuera por las cuatro bellezas de Clover, no habrías entrado a esta escuela-

Flash back

-presidenta le dijo que esta chica es súper velos, si contamos con ella seremos las mejores de Japón-

-pero estamos a mitad del curso y además su historial no es el mejor del mundo-

-es verdad, mira nada más estas calificaciones y falta mucho a clases-

-si es por las faltas no creo que tengas nada que decir Chikane, se que también has estado faltando a clases-

-eso es asunto mío, de cualquier forma tienes razón, no soy quien para juzgar encárguense ustedes, yo me voy- sale cerrando la puerta de un golpe

-a que voy a ser con ella-

-y ustedes que opinan Shinra y Shizuma-

-a ver deja me ver la foto- Shizuma toma la foto de Natsuki

-mira pero si es una belleza, definitivamente tiene mi voto, mira Shinra-

-a ver, o es verdad es una belleza y tiene esa mirada salvaje que enciende pasiones, definitivamente esta admitida-

-ya lo oíste Makoto, está aceptada-

-a muchas gracias-

Fin de flash back

-y así fue como fuiste aceptada en la escuela-

-sólo por eso-llevándose una mano a la cara y con un semblante de enferma

-bueno que más da contigo seremos las mejores de Japón así que a practicar-

-está bien ya entendí sólo déjame ir a cambiarme-

Mientras Natsuki llegaba a los vestuarios vio como una chica ya conocida por ella también entraba sin pensarlo mucho corrió a ella

-hey Himeko- al acercarse pudo notar que la chica estaba empapada

-he, ha hola Natsuki, ya estás en prácticas con el equipo de atletismo-

-he si pero que te paso estas toda empapada-

\- no es nada sólo que me tropecé y caí en la fuente, buscaba a Mako-chan para ver si me podría prestar algo de ropa seca-

-Mako chan? O te refieres a la capitana-

-si ella y yo somos amigas de la infancia, así que esperaba poder verla pero veo que sigue en prácticas-

-no te preocupes yo te prestare algo de ropa traigo un cambio que puedes usar-

-a muchas gracias-

Natsuki no muy bien se creía eso de la caída accidental, pero prefirió no presionarla por el momento, así ambas fueron a cambiarse

-puedes usar esta ropa-

-gracias Natsuki-

Mientras Himeko se cambiada Natsuki no pudo apartar la vista, su sonrojo estaba más que claro, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla

-pasa algo Natsuki-

-he no, sólo que tienes la piel muy clara-

-a si ya me lo habían comentado antes, supongo que es por mi madre también era así de clara-

-o ya veo-

Natsuki aún no se explicaba porque se aceleraba tanto su corazón estando cerca de Himeko

-pues me voy a entrenar estarás bien sola-

-si no te preocupes-

Natsuki partió a su práctica, con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, Himeko no hablaba con sus compañeros se podría decir que estos la evitaban o ignoraban como si no estuviera ahí, día tras día aparecía con heridas en el cuerpo con las únicas personas que hablaba era con Makoto y Nagisa. Parecía que los demás en la escuela la ignoraban completamente, sin embrago Natsuki aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntar qué pasaba, sin embargo un día, cuando regresaba por haber olvidado su celular.

-qué rayos como voy a llegar tarde a la práctica, la capitana de seguro me pone de castigo cien vueltas, jamás pensé que existiera alguien que me diera miedo, pero ahora veo que me equivoque Makoto da miedo cuando se habla de atletismo y por otro lado Shizuru da miedo, cuando se trata de la asistencia a clases, esas dos sí que me dan miedo –

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón se detuvo un momento, vio que adentro estaba Himeko, al parecer hablando con tres chicas, era raro nunca la vio con esas chicas, estaba por entrar cuando las escucho decir

-te dijimos que te largaras de la escuela, porque sigues aquí-

-yo no me puedo ir, ya te lo había dicho-

-eres un fastidio, mientras estés aquí, ella seguirá igual de fría, queremos que te largues de inmediato-

-yo no puedo hacer eso-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Natsuki sólo permanecía escuchando aquella conversación, muchas dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza, sobre todo de quien era la persona de la que hablaban con Himeko.

-sabemos que usas a la nueva como escudo para que ya no te molesten los de tu salón de clases, pero eso te va a durar poco, porque pronto se irán al campamento deportivo y te vas a quedar sin aliados, tanto la capitana como la chica nueva ya no estarán para protegerte y Nagisa no es nadie, sólo es una chica con suerte de que Shizuma sama se fijara en ella, así que ve preparándote para un infierno- en ese momento una de las chicas tiro del cabello de Himeko –pero por lo pronto veamos cómo te vez con un nuevo corte de cabello-

-no por favor no lo hagas- rogaba Himeko

Fue cuando Natsuki se decidió a entrar

-que está pasando aquí -

-Natsuki sama-

Natsuki casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar el sama, no sabía desde cuando la llamaban así ni él porque, como pudo se recupero de esa impresión

-les dije que hacen, suéltenla ahora mismo-

-nosotras… sólo era una broma, sólo eso vámonos-

Aquellas chicas salieron corriendo, Natsuki pensó en ir detrás de ellas, pero Himeko estaba muy asustada y a punto de llorar, por lo que decidió mejor permanecer a su lado. Después de que se tranquilizo un poco Natsuki no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿qué pasa, aquí Himeko?, ¿Por qué esas chicas te molestan?, se que las constantes caídas y las heridas de tu cuerpo no son accidentales, por favor confía en mí, que sucede-

Himeko sólo, permanecía mirando al piso, de un momento a otro se puso de pie sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-lo siento Natsuki, voy a llegar tarde a un compromiso nos veremos después-

Natsuki rápidamente la tomo de la mano

-por favor Himeko confía en mí-

-lo siento no puedo- Himeko se soltó y salió corriendo

Natsuki se quedo en el salón de clases un momento pensando en lo ocurrido, no se percato de que las horas pasaban, hasta que una muy enojada capitana del equipo de atletismo, la saco de su pensamiento

-Natsuki que demonios te pasa faltaste a la práctica de hoy-

-he yo lo lamento es sólo que no me sentía muy bien-

-o no esto es malo no puedes enfermarte antes de las preliminares-

-hey Mako tu eres amiga de Himeko desde la infancia verdad-

-he sí, porque lo preguntas-

-entonces supongo que te has dado cuenta de que Himeko oculta algo, no es verdad-

-te refieres al acoso de esas chicas verdad-

-he lo sabías-

-si incluso intente intervenir, junto con la presidenta para que esto acabara pero fue inútil-

-he con Shizuru, y porque fue inútil-

-la misma Himeko, lo hace imposible, nunca se queja y aguanta todo, si ella no presenta la queja entonces no se puede hacer nada-

-pero no intentaste convencerla-

-si lo intente, pero ella dijo, que era lo que merecía-

-¡que! ¿por qué?-

-no lo sé, ella nunca me dijo nada más, aunque no lo creas esto no siempre fue así, en algún momento ella tuvo muchas amigas y era muy querida en la escuela-

-que entonces porque cambio todo-

-fue porque ella cambio-

-quien Himeko-

-no, bueno no sé si hago bien en contarte esto pero, supongo que en realidad estas muy preocupada por Himeko-

-por favor cuéntame algo para poder entender-

-bueno Himeko llego aquí el año pasado, a mi me dio mucho gusto, ella se hizo amiga de una de las cuatro bellezas de Clover-

-cuando te refieres a amigas, quieres decir como Shizuma y Nagisa-

-he no no que va, sólo amigas normales, pero muy buenas amigas-

-o ya veo- suspira de alivio

-bueno ellas eran muy cercanas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas esa chica era amable y gentil con todos en la escuela, todos la admiraban, a diferencia de las otras bellezas de Clover, ella nunca coqueteaba con nadie y se dice que era más centrada que la presidenta, a decir verdad ella era candidata a la presidencia, pero declino porque dijo que ya tenía muchas actividades, entre los entrenamiento del equipo de tenis, los arreglos florales, la práctica del violín y el piano, así como sus logros académicos, realmente era asombrosa-

-parece que describes a alguien perfecto-

-pues lo parecía, pero un día comenzó a cambiar, su mirada se torno fría, dejo las actividades extracurriculares todas, y dejo de venir a la escuela, primero un día, después semanas y finalmente ya no la vieron más, al parecer sólo las del consejo estudiantil siguen en contacto con ella-

-y que tiene que ver Himeko en todo esto-

-antes de que dejara de venir a la escuela Himeko estaba en la entrada del consejo estudiantil esperándola, para hablar con ella-

Flash back

Himeko estaba muy impaciente, y finalmente aquella persona que esperaba salió

-por favor tenemos que hablar-

-no hay nada de qué hablar ya todo está muy claro-

-yo sé que es mi culpa que actúes así, por favor déjame explicarlo todo-

-ya te dice que no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no quiero volverte a ver así que déjame en paz-

Himeko corría detrás de aquella chica la cual subió a un automóvil que arranco inmediatamente, Himeko aun, trataba de alcanzar el auto pero no tuvo éxito

Fin del Flash back

-muchas estudiantes presenciaron aquella escena, así que culparon a Himeko, por el cambio de comportamiento y de que dejara de venir a la escuela, desde entonces molestan a Himeko todos los días, los amigos que hablaban con ella, poco a poco fueron siendo intimidados así que sólo quedamos Nagisa y yo, Nagisa es intocable por Shizuma y yo por ser la capitana del equipo de atletismo y bueno ahora estás tú, que al parecer eres intocable también, por tu carácter tan poco cortes y la protección de la presidenta-

-que tiene que ver Shizuru en esto-

-sólo creo que le agradas mucho, así que dudo que alguien te moleste, pero no es lo mismo para Himeko, por lo pronto es todo lo que te puedo decir, quizás la presidenta pudiera decirte más-

-a gracias me ayudo mucho, pero por favor dime una cosa más-

-que será-

-el nombre de esa chica, que cambio tanto-

-bueno ella se llama Himemiya, Himemiya Chikane-

Después de razonar un poco lo contado por Mako, las dudas de Natsuki crecieron en gran medida, se preguntaba qué era lo malo que Himeko pudo haber hecho o que creía haber hecho, estas dudas le daban vueltas, sin embrago algo le preocupaba más que nada las amenazas de esas chicas, era cierto que dentro de poco tendían el campamento y por lo tanto Himeko estaría sola, si en verdad se contuvieron todo este tiempo, por la presencia de Mako y de ella, le asustaba pensar que podrían hacerle a Himeko sin ellas presentes.

-lo he decidido voy a llegar al fondo de esto, mañana mismo voy con Shizuru-

A la mañana siguiente Natsuki decidió saltarse las clases, para platicar con Shizuru, se dirigió rápidamente al consejo estudiantil, en el momento de que entraba en la sala de espera se encontró a Nagisa llorando, no sabía qué hacer si entrar y fingir que no le importaba o tratar de consolar a la chica, por un momento se quedo callada observándola, la pelirroja no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta que por un movimiento levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a Natsuki, con este movimiento Natsuki pudo notar las lagrimas en sus ojos, realmente estaba congelada por el momento, quien diría que la chica ruda de la escuela, no toleraría las lagrimas de una mujer, tan torpe por el momento Natsuki saludo levantando la mano –etto hola-

Este hecho hizo que Nagisa se lanzara a abrazarla y llorar en su pecho, Natsuki se quedo helada, pero al reaccionar un poco, no pudo más que acariciar con cariño la cabeza de la otra chica muy tiernamente, tratando de consolarla, después de un rato Nagisa finalmente se calmo y comenzó a hablar con Natsuki

-lo siento debes de creer que soy una tonta-

-no, para nada nunca crearía que lo eres-

-es sólo que no puedo contenerme, se que ella es una mujeriega pero no puedo evitar quererla-

-te refieres a Hanazono-

-sí, sabes desde que llegue a esta escuela, por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía y me entristecía cuando estaba con alguna otra chica, finalmente un día se me acerco y dijo que le gustaba, sin embrago su propuesta no fue lo que yo me esperaba-

Flash Back

En un hermoso jardín de la escuela Clover, enfrente de una fuente una chica de cabello carmín, espera un poco nerviosa

-hola, pequeña Nagisa-

-he hola Hanazono-sama- realmente nerviosa

-veo que estas más hermosa que nunca, y por favor sólo dime Shizuma-

-aa no podría usted es muy importante en la escuela-

Shizuma sonríe -sabes Nagisa, porque te llame hoy-

-he no, eso mismo me estuve preguntando todo este tiempo-

Nuevamente sonríe y se acerca tomando su barbilla delicadamente Nagisa siente perderse en sus ojos verdes

-Nagisa chan me gustas desde hace tiempo por eso hoy quería pedirte-

-si Shizuma sama- sin pensarlo la llamo por su nombre

-quería pedirte que fueras una flor más de mi ramillete-

-hee- el encanto se fue

-si me gustas, podríamos pasarla muy bien juntas- lo que recibió Shizuma fue algo muy parecido a lo que Natsuki le dio el día en que se conocieron una gran cachetada

-TE ODIO SHIZUMAAAAAAA-

Fin del flash Back

-ya veo eso paso-

-sí, pero sabes ella siguió insistiendo y en más de una ocasión me deje llevar, pero aún no somos nada, ella trata de que yo no la vea con otras chicas, pero a final de cuentas eso es imposible, cuando discutimos siempre es igual, ella al principio trata de decir que no hay nadie además de mi pero al final dice que yo ya sabía, cual era nuestra relación- empieza a sollozar de nuevo –supongo que soy una verdadera tonta-

-no creo que seas tonta, entiendo cómo te sientes, tratas de estar con ella a toda costa aunque te lastimes en el proceso, supongo que de alguna forma es muy entendible-

-gracias- se relaja un poco –y dime venias a buscar a alguien-

-he si a Shizuru-

-lo siento Natsuki por el momento todos están en clases, ahora que lo pienso tu también deberías estar en clases-

-he pues me las brinque para hablar con Shizuru, nunca pensé que ella también tenía clases-

Nagisa tras este comentario comenzó a reír –jajajajajajaja , aunque me alegro, porque así pude hablar contigo-

-no ni lo menciones, entonces tu también te saltaste las clases-

-pues así parece-

Después de eso se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que las oficinas no estaban del todo vacías, alguien más estaba ahí, alguien que escucho toda sus conversación, pero decidió no salir a final de cuentas no era su asunto, sin embargo, le molestaba sobre manera tener que ver a aquella chica de cabello azul y ojos verdes, decidió salir por la escalera de emergencia sin que nadie lo notara, a pesar de actuar tan fríamente aún no perdía su elegancia y hoy tenía una cita pendiente.

Al finalizar las clases Shizuru llego al consejo estudiantil para ver una Natsuki platicando muy animadamente con Nagisa.

-ara ara Natsuki san por aquí a que debo este honor-

-he a Shizuru, hola veía a hablar contigo-

-pues me alagas, sabía que caerías ante mis encantos-

Nagisa sólo comenzó a reír por lo bajo, lo que provoco que la cara de Natsuki cambiara de color al de un tomate

-baka, no es eso a lo que vengo-

-o que mal, ya tenía el cuarto del hotel-

-SHIZURUUUUUUUUUUU-

Después de eso finalmente entraron a la oficina de Shizuru

-y bien Natsuki que necesitas de mí-

-bueno veras, es sobre Kurusawa Himeko-

-Kurusawa san?-

-si recientemente me contaron de los problemas que ha tenido con las demás estudiantes y pues escuche que el acoso va a aumentar-

Por un momento los ojos de Shizuru parecían entre enojados y tristes, pero trato de no mostrar estas emociones

-eres una buena chica Natsuki, se que te has hecho muy amiga de Kurusawa san, pero por desgracia no puedo ayudarte con lo del acoso, ella misma ha impedido que podamos hacerlo-

-si lo sé alguien ya me comento eso y otras cosas-

-en serio y que tanto te han dicho-

-pues sólo que esto comenzó debido a la perdida de una amistad-

-y te dijeron de quien era amiga Kurusawa-

-si de Himemiya Chikane-

Shizuru suspira- si sabes ya algunos hechos entonces dime que necesitas de mi-

-bueno me gustaría saber que más paso entre ellas, es decir se que tu eres amiga de Himemiya y pensé que quizás, podrías contarme un poco más-

-no veo porque te interesa tanto, a caso ….- por su propio bien trataba de no preguntar pero algo la impulsaba a hacerlo –estas enamorada de Kurusawa-

-he- Natsuki no sabía que responder usualmente si alguien le preguntara, lo negaría, pero por alguna razón no deseaba mentirle a Shizuru, bajo la cabeza y apretando los puños un poco dijo – no lo sé-

Esta respuesta sorprendió un poco a Shizuru – no lo sabes-

-no lo sé en verdad, no sé si es amor, mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estoy con ella y estoy realmente feliz a su lado, es la primera vez que me siento así, por eso no sé si es amor-

Shizuru trato de tener toda la compostura posible pero ella sabía que aquellas palabras realmente dolían mucho, se maldijo por haber preguntado eso, tenía una leve esperanza de que le respondiera que no, pero era algo que ella ya sabía, después de todo este tiempo observando a la peli-azul, convivir con Kurusawa, ya lo sabía perfectamente, pero escucharlo de su boca era realmente doloroso. aún así trato de seguir la conversación

-vaya así que eso era, bueno no puedo decirte mucho, mejor dime que sabes-

Natsuki le comento, todo lo ya contado por Mako

-ya veo pues para ser sincera, tampoco se mucho más de lo que te han contado, Chikane rara vez hablaba de ello, pero su cambio en definitiva tenía que ver con Kurusawa y después del incidente que te comento Makoto pues ella falto más a clases y empezó a beber-

-comenzó a beber-

-si en más de una ocasión hemos tenido que sacarla de algún bar o antro, totalmente perdida en el alcohol, sin embrago una cosa si te puedo decir-

-que es-

-a Chikane también le gustaba Kurusawa san, tenemos la conclusión de que posiblemente, Kurusawa rechazó a Chikane y por eso ella se volvió así, pero son sólo suposiciones-

-ya me sospechaba también esa posibilidad-

-a final de cuentas ellas son las únicas que saben que paso, te sugiero hablarlo con Kurusawa san después de todo ella es la única que tendrá la solución de este problema-

-si es verdad gracias Shizuru- Natsuki salió corriendo de la oficina, por un lado quizás si sólo fue un rechazo amoroso y una mala aceptación por parte de esa chica. Himeko no había hecho nada malo, eso la ponía de buen humor, por otro lado se preguntaba el porqué Himeko había rechazado a alguien tan perfecto, según los comentarios de las demás personas, quizás Himeko prefería la compañía masculina, este hecho la entristecía, ya que quería decir que ella tendría el mismo rechazo, pero aún así quería ayudar a Himeko.

Busco a Himeko por todo la escuela y no daba con ella pensó, que estaría en la clase de arte tal vez pero nada, finalmente prefiero preguntar a alguna de sus compañeras.

-oye tú has visto a Kurusawa Himeko-

-Kurusawa creo que la vi ir al segundo edificio-

Si más que esperar Natsuki se dirigió al segundo edificio, en donde una rubia llevaba su libro de dibujo y subía las escaleras para llegar a la azotea, por un momento al intentar abrir, pensó que estaba cerrado, estaba por regresar, cuando la puerta se abrió, sin más decidió entrar y asomarse a ver el paisaje cuando una voz de tras de ella la llamo

-parece que te diviertes mucho con tu nueva amiga- esto realmente asusto un poco a aquella niña de ojos amatistas y sólo pudo ver como esa persona cerraba la puerta tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki corría por los pasillo del segundo edificio al no ver a nadie nuevamente hizo lo que no le gustaba, preguntar

-hey tú ¿has visto Kurusawa Himeko?-

-he Kurusawa, la vi subir a la azotea-

Nuevamente Natsuki siguió corriendo rumbo a Himeko, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil la vio pasar mientras hacia sus diligencias, discretamente decidió seguirla tenía un mal presentimiento, Natsuki llego a la puerta de la azotea, se disponía abrir pero noto que estaba cerrada, creyendo que quizás Himeko tampoco pudo entrar decidió volver a buscarla, en eso escucho un grito. Reconoció la voz de inmediato y sin mucho que pensar dio una patada a la puerta rompiéndola cerradura, cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a Himeko tirada en el suelo, con parte de su uniforme desabrochado y una persona arriba de ella besando su cuello.

En un momento de desesperación Himeko trataba de quitarse de enzima a su atacante, una hermosa mujer de cabellera azul y ojos azules como dos lagos. De inmediato Natsuki reaccionó corriendo a donde se encontraban y empujando a aquella chica, la cual se sorprendió un poco por tal intromisión, la primera en hablar fue Natsuki.

-qué demonios te pasa, intentabas abusar de ella-

La otra chica se levantó y acomodaba sus ropas mostro una sonrisa sínica –si eso hacía, pero nos interrumpiste nuestro buen momento, supongo que lo dejaremos para después- estaba por macharse cuando Natsuki se levanto inmediatamente y le dio un golpe en el rostro, la otra chica sólo sonrió sínicamente, y dijo –creo que será para la otra Kurusawa san- Natsuki estaba a punto de volverla a golpear cuando, sintió que alguien la detenía –por favor no le pegues a Chikane chan- entre llantos decía Himeko.

-pero que dices ella intentaba-

-no por favor no le hagas nada, es mi culpa todo es mi culpa-

Natsuki no sabía qué hacer antes de darse cuenta Chikane ya se había ido

Mientras Chikane bajaba las escaleras se encontró con la presidenta

-vaya es verdad lo que me dijo Shizuma, es realmente violenta, más te vale comprarle un collar y entrenarla un poco-

-no creo que no haya tenido motivo para hacer lo que hizo-

-eso puede ser verdad, por el momento no le respondí, por respeto a ti, pero no esperes que te haga este favor dos veces, así que más te vale controlarla y decirle que deje de meterse donde no debe- sin más Chikane se marcho

Shizuru realmente estaba preocupada, así que decidió subir, la escena que encontró realmente le partía el corazón, Natsuki abrazaba cariñosamente y protectoramente a Himeko

-Himeko ¿estás bien?-

-ara ara parece que esto, se ha complicado un poco-

-Shizuru- contesta una Natsuki muy sorprendida

-Kurusawa san no crees que es mejor que nos cuentes todo, para poder ayudarte, te prometo que nada malo pasara si me dices la verdad- Shizuru se mostraba totalmente tranquila mientras hablaba

-si vamos Himeko, estoy segura que encontraremos una solución, por favor confía un poco-

-no puedo, los siento- Himeko se soltó del abrazo de Natsuki y salió corriendo justo cuando Natsuki iba a ir detrás de ella, una mano la detuvo

–Creo que es mejor que este sola por el momento-

-pero ella se veía muy mal-

-en ocasiones el estar solo es lo mejor, para pensar con claridad-

-sí creo que tienes razón- Natsuki aún no estaba muy convencida de esto

Al día siguiente Himeko no se presento a clases, con la escusa de que tenía un resfriado, Natsuki pensó en ir a buscarla, pero de algún modo al estar enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio no se atrevió a tocar, prefirió ir a hablar con Shizuru necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera, y sólo podía pensar en ella, cuál fue su sorpresa que justamente saliendo de los dormitorios, se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-tú, ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí?-

-o no creí que tuviera que explicar mi presencia en la propiedad de la escuela siendo estudiante-

-no te hagas la tonta, ¿acaso viniste a buscar a Himeko?-

-y si ese fuera el caso, qué harías-

-eres una….-

-pero que modales, en verdad Shizuru necesita entrenarte un poco-

-te voy a…- en ese momento Natsuki lanzo un golpe, para su sorpresa Chikane lo evito muy bien, de inmediato intento recupero el equilibrio e intento golpearla en el estomago con el codo, pero nuevamente fallo, no entendía porque después de todo ella practico artes marciales toda su vida, la única respuesta era que aquella chica que tenía enfrente también tenía experiencia en las artes marciales y para su desgracia concluyo que era mejor que ella, después de intentar varios golpes y no obtener resultados, la otra chica solamente le dio una sonrisa.

-si dejaste de jugar, podrías ir en serio, escuche que eras muy buena en las artes marciales, pero creo que me informaron mal que decepción-

-¿qué demonios dijiste?- nuevamente Natsuki se dejo ir sobre ella, pero esta vez no sólo fallo, sino que sintió un gran dolor en el vientre, Chikane le había proporcionado un golpe con la rodilla, que sofoco a Natsuki.

-ya me aburrí de jugar contigo, creo que dejare mi visita para otro día- estaba por marcharse cuando sintió que alguien estiraba su falda del uniforme –suéltame- Natsuki estaba sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja

-¿por qué le haces esto?, Shizuru me dijo que tú también la amas, ¿por qué la tratas tan cruelmente?-

-también has dicho, eso quiere decir que te enamoraste de ella- la expresión de Chikane por un momento se ensombreció, de un puntapié golpeo a Natsuki lanzándola un poco en el aire, después de que Natsuki callera, Chikane se sacudió su uniforme tranquilamente –la verdad no me importa si te enamoraste de ella, sólo te diré que si en verdad quieres ayudarla y liberarla de mi, la única forma es que se cambien de colegio, llévala contigo, claro que para eso tienes que convencerla- sin decir nada más Chikane se marcho

Natsuki se quedo un momento en el piso, tratando de entender las palabras de Chikane, sin muchas ganas se levanto pensó en ir a tocar nuevamente al dormitorio de Himeko, pero pensó que no era buena idea, sólo camino y sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente del consejo estudiantil, justo en ese momento Shizuru venia saliendo, al ver a una Natsuki herida se preocupo y corrió hacia ella.

-Natsuki ¿estás bien qué te ha pasado?-

-yo bueno…-

-vamos a dentro, ya no hay nadie, podremos hablar más tranquilamente-

Ambas entraron a la oficina de Shizuru, quien busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y empezó a tratar las heridas de Natsuki que no eran muy graves sólo algunos raspones que se hizo al caer, Natsuki le platico de su encuentro con Chikane

-sabes debiste haberme dicho que practicaba artes marciales-

-lo siento jamás pensé de que se encontraran de nuevo y mucho menos que terminarías así-

-la verdad es muy fuerte, ¿estás segura de que esa chica en algún momento fue amable?-

-si lo fue, en ese entonces parecía un ángel-

-la verdad a mi me parece un demonio con todo y cuernos- ante este comentario Shizuru no pudo evitar reír

-jajajaja- Natsuki se extraño un poco pero después la acompaño en las rizas, siguieron platicando y finalmente Shizuru se aventuro a preguntar

-y entonces ¿qué vas a ser?-

-no lo sé, supongo que tratare de que Himeko me diga que sucede y después intentare que deje la escuela conmigo- ante este comentario Shizuru no pudo más que apretar sus puños, sin embargo volvió a la realidad rápidamente –si supongo que es lo mejor, a decir verdad no me creo capaz de detener a Chikane-

-lo comprendo Shizuru, bueno es mejor irme, ya te he causado muchos problemas-

-no te preocupes, nos veremos mañana-

-por supuesto-

Al día siguiente muchas estudiantes comentaban las heridas de Natsuki, muchas decían que se peleo con unos pandilleros, otros que eran por el entrenamiento tan intensivo del equipo de atletismo, pero hasta momento nadie había comentado el encuentro que tuvo con Chikane, después de todo no hubo testigos, por ese aspecto estaba tranquila, las clases y el entrenamiento pasaron rápido, Himeko aún no asistía a la escuela, Natsuki pensó que lo mejor sería dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, pero su preocupación vino cuando los días pasaban, finalmente decidida a hablar con Himeko, decidió ir a buscarla.

En los dormitorios se armo de valor y finalmente toco, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, intrigada decidió entrar por una de las ventanas, su gran condición física y de algún modo su astucia natural de delincuente, la hicieron poder entrar fácilmente a pesar de estar en el segundo piso.

Cuando finalmente entro cual fue su sorpresa de ver un verdadero desorden, su primer pensamiento fue – _bueno al menos esta más limpio que mi dormitorio-_ de inmediato comenzó a llamar a Himeko pero no hubo contestación, paso de la pequeña estancia que tenían todos los dormitorios hacia la habitación, y ahí fue donde la encontró, estaba sentada en su cama viendo hacia el techo, parecía un poco fuera de sí, Natsuki se acerco con cuidado, y la llamo

-¿Himeko estás bien?- se sorprendió sobre manera cuando Himeko corrió a abrazarla, sin embargo las palabras de Himeko fueron las que la dejaron aún más asombrada

-Chikane chan viniste finalmente viniste, por favor no me odies- Natsuki al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió su corazón romperse y otra vez miles de dudas ondeaban por su cabeza retiro tranquilamente a Himeko y le respondió –soy yo Natsuki- aún un poco confundida Himeko la miro directamente a los ojos –es verdad no eres ella- sin más Himeko se desmayo, en ese momento Natsuki noto que tenía fiebre, rápidamente la recostó en la cama y la arropo, puso paños en su cabeza y después de ir a la farmacia le dio algo de medicamento, estuvo a su lado toda la noche, cuando Himeko finalmente reacciono. Noto que alguien la tomaba de la mano al ver que era Natsuki sonrió un poco, pero después su mirada de nuevo se entristeció

-Himeko ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-si gracias por cuidar de mi-

-lo siento no pensé de verdad estuvieras enferma, estando aquí sola todos estos días supongo que no te has recuperado-

-no te preocupes, es mi culpa que esto pasara después de todo-

-no digas eso Himeko, yo soy tu amiga me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mi-

-lo siento no puedo involucrar a más personas en esto-

Natsuki realmente se sentía impotente, sin embrago algo de ella se aventuro a preguntar

-¿tú sientes algo por esa chica?-

Ante tal pregunta Himeko se quedo de hielo y rápidamente volteo a ver a Natsuki, con una mirada totalmente sorprendida, como si le hicieran darse cuenta de algo muy importante, rápidamente trato de calmarse

-yo solo….-

Al ver esto Natsuki, no quiso recibir respuesta, así que cambio el tema rápidamente

-lo siento no debí preguntar eso, debes tener hambre, no soy buena cocinando pero traje algo de la cafetería, la señora dice que es lo mejor cuando estas enferma, así que lo calentare de inmediato- Natsuki salió rumbo a la pequeña cocina que tenia cada dormitorio y calentó la comida, después de que Himeko comiera le dijo que volviera a dormir, la temperatura de Himeko ya había disminuido pero esto no le hizo evitar soñar y hablar un poco dormida repitiendo lo mismo, para males de Natsuki

-Chikane chan quiero verte- decía Himeko en sueños

Natsuki realmente estaba confundida, sin embargo algo era seguro si deseaba que Himeko se recuperara tendría que traer a esa chica, aunque fuera a rastras, Natsuki salió en busca de Shizuru después de todo era la que conocía la dirección de Chikane.

Shizuru se sorprendió un poco al ver a Natsuki entrar en su oficina.

-lo siento no había nadie en recepción-

-está bien no importa que ocurre-

-necesito pedirte un favor, necesito que por favor me digas donde vive Himemiya-

-he Chikane, ¿para qué quieres saber donde vive?-

-necesito hablar con ella, por favor-

-no lo sé Natsuki después de que la viste la ultima vez, bueno las cosas no terminaron muy bien-

-Por favor te prometo que esta vez no la provocare, sólo necesito hablar con ella-

-mmmm-

Shizuru estaba pensándolo cuando de pronto sonó su celular

-permíteme un momento Natsuki-

Shizuru se fue al pasillo a contestar, cuando volvió simplemente le dijo

-lo siento era Shizuma al parecer Chikane tiene una crisis, así que no creo que pueda hablar contigo, me tengo que ir-

-espera deja me ir también-

-pero Natsuki si te ve es posible que se ponga peor-

-si lo sé pero quizás así podamos saber qué es lo que en verdad pasa, por favor-

Shizuru no pudo resistir más a las suplicas de Natsuki, así que accedió a llevarla, aún no sabía si hacia lo correcto, pero no era momento de muchas dudas.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Himemiya, Natsuki realmente estaba sorprendida jamás pensó que existieran lugares así parecía un castillo, varias sirvientas las recibieron en la entrada, un chica rubia se acerco a Shizuru

-lo siento mucho por hacerla venir en medio de una cita Fujino sama-

Natsuki sólo pudo reaccionara decir –cita- poniéndose totalmente roja

Shizuru sólo la miro tranquilamente y le sonrió –no te preocupes Otoa-san, aún no llegábamos a la parte interesante-

Nuevamente Natsuki se puso totalmente roja y sólo pudo decir –a la parte interesante- ya no pudo comentar nada, pues se escucho un gran golpe, rápidamente Shizuru reacciono

-¿donde se encuentra?-

-se encerró en su estudio, ha estado tomando desde hace rato y empezó a romper las cosas-

-vaya, si que no puede estar quieta, vamos Natsuki-

-he si-

Ya frente a la puerta del estudio, Shizuru respiro profundamente y se aventuro a tocar lentamente. Natsuki sólo observaba

-hey se que estas ahí, ¿por qué no hablamos sobre lo que te pasa?-

Una voz un tanto distorsionada le contesto del otro lado

-DEJAME EN PAZ, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE-

-ara ara tu mal de amores es tan grande-

-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ-

Shizuru volvió a suspirar en eso llego una Shizuma un tanto preocupada, se sorprendió cuando vio a Natsuki en ese lugar

-qué demonios haces Shizuru trayéndola aquí no crees que ya tenemos demasiados problemas-

-vamos ella sólo quiere ayudar-

-si como la ultima vez, ya Chikane me conto de su último encuentro-

Natsuki no sabía bien que decir –yo lo siento pero necesitaba hablar con ella-

Del otro lado de la puerta una muy molesta peliazul reconocía esa voz, como poder olvidarla, si desde que llego la ha estado escuchándola

-¿QUE HACE ESA EN MI CASA?-

Esto sorprendió mucho a las chicas, no sabía bien que hacer o decir, por un minuto se quedaron congeladas, jamás imaginaron que Chikane reconocería también la voz de Natsuki, en un momento de desesperación fue Natsuki quien se aventuro a hablar

-necesito hablar contigo-

-YO NO LARGATE-

-por favor es sobre Himeko, ha estado enferma y quiere verte-

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en ese momento, esperando la respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, pasaba el tiempo y nadie decía nada hasta que

-YO YA NO TENGO NADA QUE TRATAR CON KURUSAWA, DILE QUE SE OLVIDE DE QUE EXISTO-

Que mayor deseo seria para Natsuki si fuera tan fácil borrar la existencia de Chikane en el corazón de Himeko, pero aún así Natsuki insistió, empezó a golpear la puerta, tratando de derribarla, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, ya Chikane había previsto algo como esto y había bloqueado la entrada –por favor necesito saber que paso entre ustedes, para poder ayudar a Himeko- las lagrimas empezaba a salir de sus ojos- por favor, Himeko sufre mucho y sé que tu también, dime algo por favor-Natsuki cayó sobre su rodillas, Shizuru estaba por tocarle el hombro, cuando una voz las distrajo

-que escódalo tienen, me voy por un tiempo a Europa y miren son un desastre sin mi-

-Shinra –dijo Shizuma –cuando llegaste-

-hace unas horas, y bien que pasa aparte de que la princesa no quiere salir de su estudio- dijo aquella mujer de ojos rojos y cabellera verde oscuro

-bueno veras-dudaba mucho Shizuma al contestarle

Shizuru se repuso de su propio dolor y se mostro nuevamente tranquila –porque no vamos a la sala a hablar más tranquilas, así vemos si Chikane se calma un poco, ven vamos Natsuki- le extendía una mano gentilmente, Natsuki se limpio las lagrimas y tomo la mano de Shizuru, así tomadas de la mano llegaron a la sala, Shizuru le conto todo a Shinra desde la llegada de Natsuki, hasta el arrebato de hace rato de Chikane.

-vaya así que deseas saber lo que paso entre Chikane y Kurusawa-

-he sí, quiero ver si existe la posibilidad de solucionarlo-

-que buen corazón tienes y no me equivoque tienes esa mirada salvaje que hace que quiera desearte-

-perdón-

-a bueno eso lo dejaremos para después, si es todo lo que quieres saber con gusto te lo diré-

-¿qué acaso tú conoces la historia Shinra?, ni a mí, ni a Shizuru nos la conto- dijo una muy molesta Shizuma

Shizuru sólo permanecía al lado de Natsuki, prefirió estar callada y ser un apoyo moral para Natsuki en esos momentos.

-bueno, no es como si tuviera la confianza de decírmelo, más bien fue un accidente con su primera borrachera, recuerdan que me toco ir a recogerla-

-o si esa fue la primera vez que supimos que se le pasaron las copas, Shizuru estaba fuera de la ciudad y yo tenía un compromiso in-cancelable-

-te estabas acostando con una chica de la escuela-

-hey no lo digas así-

-bueno ese día, me dijo todo lo ocurrido y si quieres saberlo te lo diré con una condición-

-he ¿cuál?- dijo una inocente Natsuki

-que harás lo que yo te diga por un mes-

Natsuki lo pensó un momento, según los comentarios y referencias que tenia de esa mujer enfrente de ella, no era muy alentadora la idea de ser un mes su esclava, pero por otro lado estaba el bienestar de Himeko, fue Shizuru quien la saco de sus pensamientos

-no veo porque no, claro que no habrá nada sexual- miro desafiantemente a Shinra

-he eso le quita un poco la diversión, pero está bien, claro que eso no aplica si es la misma Natsuki quien me lo pide- le regreso la mirada desafiante a Shizuru

Natsuki no comprendía muy bien la situación pero no tenía muchas opciones y ya Shizuru le había hecho un gran favor al poner esa clausula en ese contrato que estaba a punto de hacer.

-está bien acepto-

-bien pues te lo contare-


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Himeko, una rubia se despertaba un poco mareada, parecía que su fiebre no se había ido del todo, miro al techo y sólo un nombre salía de sus labios, acompañado de unas lagrimas en sus ojos –Chikane chan, perdón, perdóname por favor, desearía que todo fuera como antes, desearía no haber hecho lo que hice, perdóname- y así Himeko se perdió en sus recuerdos

En otro lugar, Chikane ya había roto, todo lo que había en su estudio, cuadros, jarrones, puso el escritorio bloqueando la puerta para que nadie entrara, desquito su furia con lo que pudo, víctima del alcohol en su sangre no le quedaba otra cosa más que caer en sus rodillas y empezar a llorar, sólo decía lo mismo una y otra vez –Himeko, porque tenía que ser así-

Y así también fue presa de sus recuerdos

Flash back

Una muy nerviosa Himeko caminaba por lo que hoy sería su escuela, sabía que tenía que ir por la información de su horario al consejo estudiantil, por suerte para ella su amiga Mako estudiaba en esta escuela, le había contado desde hace tiempo como era el procedimiento para adaptarse, Mako le dijo que el consejo estudiantil estaba formado por cuatro personas, pero que por ningún motivo estuviera a solas con Hanazono Shizuma o Kuonji Shinra, si la pasaban con alguna de estas dos personas, que inventara cualquier escusa para ir después, como que se le olvidaron los papeles de inscripción o algo por el estilo.

Himeko llego a la sala de espera del consejo estudiantil, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, después de toda era bastante tímida para relacionarse con los demás. Se acerco a la recepcionista en ese entonces una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel

-he disculpa yo venía haber, lo del horario, soy Kurusawa Himeko-

La chica, le respondió con una amable sonrisa –claro espera un segundo- tranquilamente la chica se dirige a las oficinas de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, después de unos segundos, aparece nuevamente, -adelante Fujino sama te espera-

Himeko se tranquilizo un poco, al menos no era ninguno de los nombres antes mencionados por Mako, al entrar pudo notar los nombres en las puertas del corredor Hanazono, Kuonji, Fujino y Himemiya, la secretaria se detuvo en la puerta que decía Fujino toco tranquilamente y espero la contestación del otro lado de la puerta, Himeko realmente tenía el corazón a mil por hora, aún estaba nerviosa. –adelante- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, la secretaria abrió delicadamente – aquí esta Kurusawa Himeko-

-gracias Chikaru-

Chikaru le indico a Himeko que entrara, tranquilamente le toco el hombro y le susurro –buena suerte- para después marcharse

Shizuru le sonrió gentilmente a Himeko –por favor toma asiento-

-a si gracias-

-veo que vas para el departamento de arte, ¿cuál es tu especialidad?-

-la pintura- Himeko no podía evitar voltear a todos lados, realmente estaba muy nerviosa

-o ya veo, bueno espero que algún día me hagas un retrato-

-o claro será un placer- por primera vez vio directamente a Shizuru a los ojos

Shizuru sonrió pícaramente –me gustaría que fuera un desnudo- Himeko se sonrojo mucho no tanto por el comentario, sino por la mirada de Shizuru, parecía tan firme –nunca he hecho uno pero, lo intentare-

-mmm que linda cuento contigo-

Después de un rato y varias bromas por parte de Shizuru, Himeko salía más relajada, ya tenía el horario de las clases de arte, así como la llave de su dormitorio, podría instalarse de inmediato, sus cosas llegarían en una hora, así que lo más indicado seria ver su dormitorio e instalarse, Himeko limpio su dormitorio y empezaba acomodar sus pertenencias, aún le faltaba subir sus pinturas, subía por las escaleras con una caja, cuando por accidente resbalo, una mano la sostuvo rápidamente, pero la caja no tuvo tanta suerte, cayó por las escaleras. Himeko preocupada por sus cosas ni siquiera volteo a ver a la persona que había evitado su caída, estaba recogiendo sus pinturas y pinceles, cuando la misma mano que la salvo le entregaba una de sus pinturas –toma deben de ser muy importantes para ti-

Himeko se quedo observando a la chica que hace un momento la había ayudado una hermosa peliazul, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos azules, tan profundo y hermosos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tomar el tubo de pintura –Gracias etto-

-Chikane, Himemiya Chikane-

-Himeko, Kurusawa Himeko, dime Himeko solamente-

Es todo lo que pudo decir con una sonrisa en su rostro, Chikane en ese momento sintió su corazón acelerarse y sonrojarse un poco, era la primera vez que se sentía así, después de recoger todo el materia Chikane ayudo a Himeko a subir sus cosas.

-dime Chikane chan, también vives en los dormitorios-

-¿Chikane chan?-

-o lo siento no puedo llamarte así-

-no está bien, no sólo los revisaba para que todo estuviera en orden-

-los revisabas-

-si soy parte del consejo estudiantil- en ese momento Himeko recordó los nombres de las puertas, y se dio cuenta que quien era, ya Mako le había contado la historia de las fundadoras de la escuela y de las tan populares cuatro bellezas de Clover

-o lo siento, debí a ver sido muy descortés no sabía quién era usted-

-he no te preocupes por eso, y ni me llames de usted en realidad me gustaría ser tu amiga-

-de verdad, he yo lo siento, es sólo que nunca me había pasado esto, usualmente me pongo muy nerviosa al conocer gente nueva y no puedo relacionarme bien, pero por alguna razón, me siento muy bien contigo y puedo hablar libremente-

-a mi me pasa igual, realmente me agradas Himeko-

Después de eso Chikane y Himeko pasaron mucho tiempo juntas, Himeko se fue dando cuenta de lo popular que era Chikane, así como de lo maravillosa que era, con el tiempo Himeko pudo hacer amigos y se desarrollaba bien en la escuela. También pudo conocer a Shizuma y Shinra que en más de una ocasión intentaron seducirla, pero siempre fue salvada por Chikane, finalmente un día desistieron nunca supo él porque, de algún modo Chikane se fue convirtiendo en una persona especial para ella, era inteligente, gentil, buena deportista, elegante, simplemente era la mujer perfecta, Himeko la admiraba mucho un buen día

-¡quieres que posee en una pintura!-

-si bueno siempre he pintado paisajes y estaba pensando en empezar a pintar personas, y bueno tu eres tan bella que pensé que….- el sonrojo de sus mejillas crecía con cada palabra, y por otro lado Chikane se sonrojo al escuchar de la boca de Himeko que era bella –está bien seré tu modelo- le respondió con una sonrisa, Himeko se sentía tan feliz, empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntas, para realizar la pintura de vez en cuando Himeko se sonrojaba al ver los ojos de Chikane aún no comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento que tenia al estar con Chikane. Cuando el cuadro estuvo listo, se expuso en la galería de la escuela, el cuadro era de Chikane recostada en una cama, sólo con una sabana cubriendo las partes esenciales de su cuerpo, con algunos pétalos de rosas

-mira es Miya sama-

-o dios es tan hermosa, ¿quien la pinto?-

-dice que Kurusawa Himeko-

-pues si que tiene talento-

Un poco retiradas de las estudiantes fascinadas por la pintura

-vaya, no sabía que podías ser tan sexy Chikane-

-ya basta Shizuma-

-ara ara pues estoy un poco desilusionada, Kurusawa me prometió que su primer desnudo seria yo-

-¿cuándo te prometió eso?, además no es un desnudo es un semi-desnudo- dijo una Chikane un poco sonrojada

-y bien dinos ya lo hicieron porque al ver ese cuadro yo diría que ya- dijo Shizuma pícaramente

-si por favor dinos si ya, al fin te libraste de tu virginidad- siguió con el juego Shinra

-no molesten-

-si déjenla tranquila, aunque si da un poco de curiosidad, dinos que sientes por ella-siguió Shizuru

-he pues….-

-acosando de nuevo- las interrumpió Chikaru

-Chikaru, gracias por ocuparte del puesto de secretaria-

-bueno no tenia de otra entre Shizuru y Shinra, han ayuntado a todas las candidatas-

-no podemos evitarlo, son tan lindas-

-aún así no cambies el tema, ¿qué sientes por Kurusawa, Chikane?-

-yo creo….- se sonroja un poco –creo que estoy enamorada de ella-

-al fin- dijo Shizuma- estaba tan preocupada, pensé que eras hetero-

-sí, pensamos que nunca seguirías nuestro buen ejemplo- siguió Shizuru

-si ya es bastante malo que Shinra sea bi- dijo Shizuma

-hey que hay de malo, también algunos hombres pueden ser lindos, aunque claro las mujeres siempre serán más lindas-dijo con un tono seductor mirando a sus amigas, lo que les provoco un pequeño escalofrió.

\- la verdad no es muy bueno que ella siga su ejemplo, aunque me alegra que estés finalmente enamorada- dijo Chikaru

-o gracias-

-y que harás le dirás lo que sientes-

-sí, este fin de semana, la llevare a la casa en la playa-

-oo quieres algo más intimo y romántico, bien por ti- dijo una muy feliz Shizuma

Después de algunas bromas realizadas por sus amigas Chikaru se aventuro a preguntar

-¿qué harás si ella te rechaza?-

-he, pues no había pensado en eso, pero supongo que no importara, porque eso no cambiara lo que siento, quizás sólo necesitara tiempo-

-vaya si que eres optimista, bueno aún así te deseo suerte-

-Chikaru no cambias sigues siendo la mamá de los pillitos-

-eso crees aunque pronto ya no podre cuidar de ustedes-

-sí, ya lo se te irás a estudiar teatro a Londres-

-si después de todo ese, es mi sueño, me preocupa un poco dejarlas, sobre todo por quien ocupara el puesto de secretaria con esas dos-

-jejeje no te preocupes ya llegara alguien-

Finalmente el día que esperaba de Chikane llego, le dijo a Himeko que esta sería su recompensa por la pintura, Himeko estaba muy feliz

La casa, era de dos pisos bastante acogedora, estaba junto a la playa que era privada

-waaaaaaaa es un precioso lugar-

-me alegro que te guste, porque no desempacas y después vamos al pueblo por vivieres-

-si suena genial-

A Chikane le gustaba en realidad este lugar, desde niña venia aquí con sus padres, era el único lugar donde la gente no sabía que era una Himemiya y podría sentirse completamente libre, como una chica ordinaria

-estas lista Himeko-

-si vamos-

El pueblo estaba a unos 15 minutos caminando pero el camino era en verdad hermoso, junto al pueblo también había una playa claro esta era pública, había muchos turistas por esa fecha, muchos estudiantes que también iban y pasaban ahí su fin de semana

Himeko estaba encantada por el viaje, estaban en el súper mercado cuando a Himeko le pareció ver a alguien conocido, pensó que era su imaginación

-¿qué ocurre Himeko?-

-no nada-

Pero justo cuando salían de la tienda, escucho que alguien la llamaba

-Kurusawa san-

Al voltear se llevo una agradable sorpresa -Oogami kun-

Chikane se sintió un poco confundida e ignorada, pues Himeko se fue corriendo a ver a ese chico que la llamaba dejándola atrás, se acerco para escuchar de qué hablaban

-vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte Kurusawa san-

-sí, ¿cómo has estado?-

-bien, estoy en el equipo de tenis y vinimos a un entrenamiento-

-o ya veo-

En ese momento Himeko vio a Chikane acercarse

-A Oogami-kun, te presento a una amiga-

-mucho gusto Chikane Himemiya-

-mucho gusto Oogami Souma-

-Oogami kun y yo somos amigos de la infancia-

-o ya veo-

Durante un rato estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que los chicos que acompañaban a Oogami le hablaron

-es momento de irme, pero ¿estarán aquí mañana?-

-si pasaremos todo el fin de semana aquí-

-¿qué tal si nos vemos en la playa en la mañana?-

-eso sería estupendo, no lo crees Chikane chan-

-he claro-

-bueno nos vemos-

-adiós Oogami kun-

Durante el camino de regreso Himeko no paro de hablar e Oogami, de cómo se conocieron, las cosas que vivieron, le contaba toda clase de detalles a Chikane, la mayoría de las veces Chikane sólo le respondía con una sonrisa y finalmente escucho su peor temor

-sabes Chikane, Oogami fue mi primer amor, aunque nunca se lo dije-

Se imagino miles de escenarios de rechazo, después de las palabras de Chikaru, pero nunca imagino ser rechazada antes de poder siquiera dar a conocer sus sentimientos, prefirió callar y ver qué pasaría este fin de semana, si el chico no tenía interés en Himeko, quizás sólo quizás aún tendría una oportunidad, se decidió a darle a conocer sus sentimientos a Himeko esa misma noche, después de cenar, le pregunto si deseaba ver las estrellas con ella en la playa Himeko respondió con un muy efusivo si, Chikane estaba nerviosa pero necesitaba decir lo que sentía

-sabes Himeko, yo realmente soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo-

Himeko, se sorprendió un poco, pero con una sonrisa en los labios le contesto –yo también Chikane-

Eso motivo un poco a seguir a Chikane con su confesión

-bueno lo que quiero decir es que te quiero Himeko-

-y yo a ti-

-deberás-

-claro eres una amiga muy importante para mí-

-he… yo no me refiero a eso tu me gustas, yo estoy enamorada de ti-

Himeko se quedo callada por un momento, realmente esto le sorprendió sobre manera, bajo la mirada y pareciera que pensaba que contestar, Chikane estaba un poco preocupada por la respuesta, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, sin mirarla Himeko le respondió

-eso ….. no es correcto- Chikane se pregunto así misma porque utilizo esa palabra, no lo comprendía muy bien, y daba vueltas por su cabeza nuevamente Himeko hablo –yo te quiero Chikane eres una gran amiga, y bueno me gustaría que lo siguieras siendo, así que hare de cuenta que no escuche nada- Himeko se levanto y se fue a la casa, se encerró en su habitación. Chikane se quedo sola en la playa, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, a pesar de que el cielo esa noche era hermosa, en el corazón de Chikane había una tormenta de dolor y tristeza, cuando se desahogo del todo se fue a dormir y como lo dijo Himeko al día siguiente actuaron como si aquella confesión nunca hubiera existido.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de alistarse como acordaron fueron a ver a Oogami, quien llego curiosamente con todos los miembros del equipo de Tenis, al parecer estos chicos quedaron encantados con la chica de ojos azules, y cada uno quería una oportunidad con ella, todos ellos sentían que morían de felicidad con sólo poder ver a Chikane en traje de baño, durante el día Chikane recibió miles de halagos y tratos especiales, podría decirse que demasiados, pues sin darse cuenta perdió de vista a Himeko y Oogami.

Mientras tanto una muy despreocupada Himeko paseaba por la playa con Oogami

-vaya Chikane sí que es popular-

-parece que es una amiga importante para ti-

-Chikane es una persona maravillosa, es buena en todo y es muy amable-

-hablas de ella como si te gustara-

-he no como crees, es sólo admiración-

-ya veo….-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio

-sabes Himeko, tú siempre me gustaste, no más que gustar yo te quiero-

-he Oogami-

-sé que es repentino y no espero una respuesta ahora mismo, podríamos vernos hoy en la noche-

Himeko estaba realmente sorprendida tras esta confesión, durante mucho tiempo la imagino y podría decirse que se puso feliz, así que acepto la invitación de Oogami aún no tenía una respuesta clara para su confesión, pero por alguna razón, se sintió intranquila.

Una peliazul al no ver a Himeko comenzó a buscarla y para su desgracia pudo escuchar la confesión del chico, si realmente se querían el uno al otro no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer, regreso donde se encontraban los demás chicos y trato de mostrarse lo más natural posible, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozada.

Cuando Himeko regreso ambas estaban por partir a la casa de la playa, sin embargo a Chikane se le olvido su celular, momentos antes todos los chicos querían el numero de su teléfono, por lo que dejo que lo copiaran y ya no sabía donde lo habían dejado.

-mi celular no está, porque no te adelantas Himeko en un momento te alcanzo-

-He está bien-

Mientras caminaba en dirección donde se encontraban los chicos, vio a Oogami hablando con otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-hey Oogami, ¿en verdad te gusta esa chica?-

-como crees es sólo, que la conozco desde hace tiempo y siempre ha sido tan inocente-

-a ya volviste a tus viejos hábitos-

-que tiene de malo, me gustan las vírgenes que puedo hacer-

-pero sólo tendrás esta noche mañana en la tarde nos vamos-

-ya sé, pero dudo mucho que oponga resistencia-

-sí que eres lo peor-

Los chicos se marcaban, Chikane estaba realmente sorprendida, un tipo como ese era lo peor, pensó en reclamarle, pero otro chico la saco de sus pensamientos

-o Himemiya san qué bueno que te alcance, se te olvido tu celular-

-he gracias-

-bueno nos vemos- dijo el chico parecía feliz de por lo menos poder haber rozado su mano con la de Chikane

Cuando Chikane voltio a ver Oogami y su amigo ya no estaban, se preguntaba qué podía hacer, cuando llego a la casa, encontró a una Himeko muy entusiasta arreglando sus cosas para la cita de esa noche. Durante un buen rato Chikane pensó en que le diría, las horas pasaban y aún no se le ocurría nada, Himeko finalizo de arreglarse lista para salir, con un vestido blando de tirantes, y un listón para el cabello del mismo color.

-que tal me veo Chikane-

-te vez muy bien, vas a ver a Oogami-

-si me invito a salir, tratare de regresar temprano-

Himeko estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Chikane la tomo de la mano, su voz se le quebró un poco

-por favor Himeko no vayas, él no es un buen chico– fue todo lo que pudo decir

-que te pasa Chikane, conozco a Oogami desde niños, él es un chico maravilloso-

-no es el adecuado para ti, por favor no vayas con él-

Himeko empezaba a impacientarse por esta situación por lo que no pensó mucho en las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar

-ya es suficiente Chikane, Oogami me gusta y no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad por tus celos enfermos, ya te dije que tú y yo sólo somos amigas- sin más que decir se soltó del agarre de la peliazul y salió corriendo rumbo a la cita con Oogami.

Chikane, se quedo viendo como Himeko desaparecía, después de esas palabras por parte de la rubia, sintió su cuerpo muy pesado, cayó en sus rodillas y no pudo más que llorar amargamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, cuando vio el reloj ya era tarde, decidió sólo esperar en la oscuridad el regreso de Himeko.

Himeko se encontraba un poco molesta por lo sucedido con Chikane y de vez en cuando se preguntaba si había sido cruel con ella, no se dio cuenta que llego un poco temprano de la hora acordada y vio a Oogami con sus amigos, se acerco, aún los chicos no la veían, estaba por saludarlos cuando escucho a Oogami decir

-verán como hoy es la noche de que Himeko se haga mujer- lo decía entre risas

-estás loco que te hace suponer que va a querer a hacerlo contigo hoy-

-nos conocemos desde niños, la muy ingenua confiara plenamente en mi y aún si me pudiera rechazar con estos polvos mágicos caerá- Oogami saco una bolsa con varias pastillas en ella, mientras reía

Himeko no estaba de buen humor ya lo de Chikane la tenia de malas y ahora encontrarse con esto se acerco a Oogami, quien aún no la notaba, pero los demás chicos sí que ya estaban un poco espantados.

Oogami sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, propiciado por Himeko, cayó un poco de lado y dejo caer la bolsa de pastillas, la cual Himeko recogió de inmediato

-¿pero que te pasa?-

-así que esto era para mí, pues bien lo voy a usar pero no contigo, prefiero acostarme con el primero que se presente que con alguien como tú-y salió corriendo aún no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle y hacerle algo así a Oogami, sólo que no estaba pensado como normalmente lo hacía, Himeko regreso a la casa en la playa, no se aventuraba a entrar después de todo, Chikane había tenido razón en advertirle de Oogami y ella fue muy cruel, estaba realmente deprimida no sabía cómo enfrentar a Chikane, miro la bolsa de pastillas que tenía en la mano, no sabía que eran ni qué efecto producía, sabía que era droga, pero no sabía de qué tipo, sin embrago lo único que sabía es que quizás, sólo quizás la harían sentir mejor, sin pensarlo mucho tomo una de la bolsa y las demás las guardo en su bolso, la miro por un rato y finalmente la ingirió, durante un rato no paso nada, pero después empezó a sentir su cuerpo muy caliente, paso por su cabeza que no fue una buena idea del todo y decidió entrar a la casa, estaba por prender la luz, cuando una voz la llamo.

-Himeko, ¿estás bien?-

Himeko no respondió sin pensarlos mucho se arrojo a los brazos de esa chica que tenía enfrente y la beso, un beso tranquilo pero que empezó a tomar fuerza, Chikane estaba sorprendida, pero correspondió el beso, ya un poco más centrada pregunto de nuevo –Himeko ¿qué te pasa?- la rubia sólo contesto con un –te quiero, te necesito-

Después de esto volvieron a un apasionado beso, con cada beso, Himeko dirigía a Chikane a una de las recamaras, Chikane aún no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo se dejo llevar por el de Himeko, así los zapatos quedaron en las escaleras, aquel vestido de tirantes quedo en la puerta de la recamara al igual que la blusa de Chikane y su pantalón, ambas estaban recostadas en la cama, Himeko era la más impaciente por los efectos de la droga, tocaba y besaba cuanto podía, técnicamente tenia a Chikane a su merced, después de probar en múltiples ocasiones los labios de Chikane, procedió a besar su cuellos, sus manos acariciaban, los perfectos pechos de Chikane por encima del sostén, primero eran muy ligeras casi tímidas, pero después eran más atrevidas, su cuerpos estaban muy pegados, el calor que recibían el uno del otro era realmente agradable, Himeko se encontraba demasiado excitada, empezó a rozar su entrepierna con una de las piernas de Chikane, para después proceder a acariciar los pechos de Chikane por abajo del sostén, no le fue muy difícil quitárselo del todo, sus labios que aún seguían concentrados en su cuello empezaron a abajar por el cuerpo de la peliazul, cada caricia era tan agradable para Chikane podía sentir la humedad que le dejaba la entrepierna de Himeko, así como la palpitación de su propia intimidad. También la proximidad de los pechos de Himeko con su piel, ya que por el vestido que llevaba no tenia sostén.

Cuando más se acercaba la boca de Himeko a sus pechos, más se excitaba, Himeko comenzó a probar esos blancos pechos, jugaba un poco con el izquierdo, dando delicados besos alrededor del pezón , para después empezar a lamberlo un poco, ese se puso de inmediato erecto por la excitación que sentía su dueña, procedió a morderlo, mientras que con su otra mano, jugaba un poco con el otro pezón, parecía que esta no fuera su primera vez, sabía exactamente que tocar y en qué momento, Himeko no decía nada, sólo algunos gemidos salían de su boca, y Chikane en momentos decía su nombre –Himeko te amo, de verdad te amo-

Con forme avanzaba en sus caricias no resistía más una de las manos de Himeko comenzó a tocar la intimidad de Chikane sobre su ropa interior, comenzó jugando un poco con su clítoris que ya estaba endurecido por la excitación Chikane sólo podría gemir en cada caricia, finalmente decidió quitarle aquella prenda tan molesta, Chikane no opuso resistencia alguna, Himeko siguió jugando un rato los bordes de esos labios de Chikane, que ya estaba muy húmedo, finalmente decidió introducir uno de sus dedos, lo que provoco un poco de dolor y placer a Chikane –aaaaaaa Himeko-

Siguió introduciendo otro, y después otro, mientras que besaba en múltiples ocasiones a Chikane, el interior de Chikane se sentía tibio y estrecho, Himeko comenzó a mover su mano para penetrar más el interior de Chikane y finalmente se topo con aquella pared que decía que aún tenía su inocencia, Himeko aumento el ritmo de su movimiento, para que aquello cediera, cuando al fin lo consiguió, un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Chikane, Himeko no se detuvo en absoluto, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos hasta que finalmente Chikane alcanzo el orgasmo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Himeko te amo-

Pero la noche aún no acabada, ya que había dado placer pero aún no recibía el mismo placer, con una Chikane a un lado muy cansada por lo que fue su primer orgasmo, Himeko llevo su propia mano cubierta a un por la sangre virgen de Chikane y sus fluidos, a su intimidad y comenzó a masturbarse, al ver esto Chikane beso a Himeko, empezó esta vez a ser ella la activa, besaba el cuello de Himeko y paso a jugar un poco con sus pechos, pero si algo sabia después de las platicas con Shizuma y Shinra que también podías dar placer de otro modo, viendo a una Himeko muy excitada, decidió bajar su boca y besar los segundos labios de Himeko, empezó a lamber lentamente, con su mano jugaba un poco con el Clítoris de Himeko y después con su boca, Himeko estaba demasiado excitada en cualquier momento tendría un orgasmo, Chikane procedió a penetrar con su lengua el interior de Himeko, la movía estando adentro de ella y finalmente el orgasmo tan deseado por parte de Himeko llego –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- Después de eso las primeras palabras de Himeko aparecieron –más por favor-

Chikane se acostó sobre ella y la beso, después decidió bajar su mano y acariciar nuevamente el centro de placer de Himeko, jugó un poco con los segundo labios de Himeko, para después introducir uno de sus dedos moviéndolo un poco era fácil después de el orgasmo de Himeko, introdujo otro y después otro, los quejidos que Himeko la hicieron preocuparse un poco

-AAAAHHH-

-¿Te duele, quieres que pare?-

-No por favor sigue-

-Himeko eres tan cálida como el sol-

Estas palabras la motivaron para seguir, finalmente llego a esa pared, que le impedía moverse libremente dentro de Himeko, hasta que cedió provocando dolor a Himeko –AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- Para después concluir en un orgasmo. Chikane retiro su mano cubierta de los fluidos de Himeko y su sangre

Exhaustas por ese momento de pasión rápidamente se durmieron, Chikane abrazaba a Himeko

A la mañana siguiente Himeko fue la primera en despertarse

- _que olor tan agradable y que calidez-_ fue lo primero que pensó, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Chikane la abrazaba y que estaban desnudas pensó en gritar, pero recordó sus acciones de la noche pasada, la droga resultaba ser efectiva, pero no borrada la memoria, se levanto tratando de no despertar a Chikane, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la sabana tenía unas manchas rojas, tanto de ella como de Chikane, se sentía mal, sabía bien que fue su culpa lo que había pasado, se metió a la regadera y mientras limpiaba su cuerpo deseaba que fuera así de fácil limpiar su conciencia, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Himeko no sabía qué hacer realmente estaba muy perdida, si Chikane sabia la verdad la odiaría y era lo que menos deseaba, pensó en la posibilidad de hacer como que nada paso, pero era realmente difícil ocultar algo como eso, necesitaba ayuda estaba muy mal, se maldijo, por ser cobarde y no confrontar a Chikane desde un principio, haber tomado esa pastilla, Chikane apenas la noche anterior le había confesado sus sentimiento y se aprovecho de ellos, técnicamente había violado a Chikane, estaba en realidad confundida, que le diría cuando se despertara, perdóname Chikane fue un error y no volverá a pasar.

Chikane se despertó y se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su lado, se sentía tan feliz, creía que sus sentimientos al fin fueron correspondido, abrazo la almohada que había usado Himeko y aspiro su dulce aroma.

Se levanto y sólo cubrió su desnudes con una sabana, bajo las escaleras y vio que Himeko se encontraba preparando el desayuno, se acerco y la abrazo por atrás, la más pequeña se sorprendió mucho,

-buenos días Himeko-

-etto buenos días Chikane chan-

-realmente soy muy feliz, no sabes cuánto aprecio que aceptaras mis sentimientos-

Himeko no dijo nada, se aparto del abrazo y tranquilamente beso a Chikane al separarse le dijo

-porque no te arreglas, ya casi esta el desayuno-

-si ya es algo tarde-

Chikane estaba por salir de la cocina, volteo nuevamente a ver a Himeko

-Himeko te amo-

Himeko sólo se sonrojo por esas palabras

-Bueno voy a ducharme-

La mañana pasaba lento Chikane se sentía tan dichosa y Himeko sólo se dejaba llevar por la corriente. Era la calma antes de la tormenta, alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta

-¿quién será?, no espero a nadie-

-quizás sea Oogami, pero no deseo verlo-

-No te preocupes yo hablare con él- quizás ese fue el segundo error de Himeko

Chikane salió tranquilamente a hablar con Oogami que por su cara no parecía tener muy buen humor, Chikane pensó que era normal después de ser cambiado por ella.

-puedo ayudarte en algo-

-necesito hablar con Himeko-

-ella se encuentra indispuesta en este momento, pero cualquier cosa que tengas que tratar con ella, puedes hablarlo conmigo-

-indispuesta- el chico mostro una sonrisa algo maquiavélica –ya veo, pues bien por lo único que vengo es por las píldoras que me quito-

-¿píldoras? ¿Qué píldoras?-

-Ya veo no te conto nada, bueno, pues es muy simple ayer ella me escucho diciendo que utilizaría droga para llevarla a la cama- ante tal comentario Chikane se controlo como pudo para no saltarle a golpes a aquel sínico, sólo apretó sus puños un poco

-y-

-pues la muy zorra, me golpeo y me quito la bolsa entera y me dijo que prefería acostarse con cualquier imbécil que se le cruzara en su camino en ese momento, en vez de mi-

Al escuchar Chikane sintió morir, toda la felicidad sentida hace unos momento simplemente despareció, recordar esas caricias y besos de la noche pasada ahora sólo se sentían como puñaladas en el corazón, mientras tanto aquel chico sólo seguí hablando

-y pues la verdad esa droga es muy cara y quiero que me lo regrese no me importa si tomo una o dos, pero quiero las demás-

-¿cuánto es el valor….?- dijo Chikane con su voz casi audible

-¿he?-

-¿qué cuánto cuestan esas píldoras?-

-bueno supongo que ahora son más costosas quizás unos 600,000 yens-

-espera- el chico se quedo un poco sorprendido

Chikane entro a la casa tranquilamente abrió su caja fuerte del estudio y regreso a la puerta de entrada Himeko no se dio cuenta, estaba en la cocina, no quería toparse con Oogami , si de casualidad a este se le ocurría entrar a la casa, al salir Chikane le arrojo una bolsa al muchacho

-toma creo que eso cubre todo-

Sorprendido reviso su contenido, se quedo con la boca abierta

-esto es lo triple-

-si ahora vete-

Aquel chico sonrió sínicamente –si está bien, por cierto dile a Himeko que espero allá disfrutado su noche con el imbécil que se le cruzo en su camino, realmente lo compadezco, ser usado por una chica despechada, pobre perdedor, y otra cosa te recomiendo elegir mejor a tus amigas- Oogami no se conformaría con el dinero después de todo su orgullo como conquistador también sufrió daño, por lo menos haría quedar mal a Himeko, con la que el creí su amiga, lo cierto es que nunca se imagino que el daño que provoco iba más allá de una reputación dañada enfrente de una amiga

Chikane entro a la casa, se dejo caer recargándose en la puerta, puso sus manos en su cabeza tratando de pensar, no estaba segura de que las palabras de Oogami fuera verdad, después de todo era un chico despechado, sin embargo si era cierto que haría, estaba a punto de enloquecer, sin más levanto su mirada, la cual fue a dar a la bolsa de Himeko en el sofá, aún se cuestionaba si revisarla o no, pero la duda crecía más y más, finalmente se acerco y lentamente tomo la bolsa con sus manos, la abrió cuidadosamente y en efecto lo primero que encontró fueron esas píldoras, las tomo en una de sus manos mientras que unas lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas.

Himeko miraba por la ventana, noto que Oogami iba lejos así que decidió bajar, había decidió no contarle nada a Chikane y tener un noviazgo formal con ella, después de todo la quería y no estaba dispuesta a perderla, así que ser novias era la mejor opción al pasar el tiempo, podrían ocurrir muchas cosas, esperaba que con el tiempo si la relación no rendía frutos se separarían en buenos términos y serian amigas.

Al bajar vio a Chikane de espaldas, parecía que pensaba en algo, se acerco a ella y la llamo

-Chikane chan- Chikane no respondía

-Chikane- finalmente Himeko se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía Chikane en su mano

-yo puedo explicarlo-

Finalmente Chikane volteo bruscamente para confrontar a Himeko en sus ojos no dejaban de brotar las lagrimas

-o si, puedes explicarme que yo fui la primer imbécil que se te cruzo en el camino-

-eso no paso así-

-entonces dime la verdad, dime que anoche no tomaste esto- le mostro la bolsa de píldoras

Himeko sólo bajo la cabeza, de esta manera dio su respuesta

Chikane bajo la mirada –pero si seré estúpida debí haberme dado cuenta, debí pensar mejor, si apenas antier rechazaste mis sentimientos, era ilógico que en sólo un día me aceptaras y después de haber quedado en una cita con él, soy tan tonta, me deje llevar por lo que sentía por ti, creí que de verdad podrías sentir algo…- Chikane seguía llorando

-yo cometí un error, no quería que esto pasara, yo te quiero, de verdad te quiero-

-¿querer?, cuando quieres a alguien no lo utilizas, no lo lastimas y es verdad cometiste un error el acostarte conmigo es un error que nunca deseaste, eso me queda muy claro- Chikane estaba a punto de subir las escaleras Himeko en un intento desesperado intento tocarla del hombro pero su mano fue quitada con brusquedad

-no me toques-

-Chikane chan- Himeko cayó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar aquella persona que estimaba y admiraba, la despreciaba, y era por su culpa.


	7. Chapter 7

El tiempo paso en esa casa Himeko aún seguía en la sala, ya no lloraba estaba un poco más tranquila, Chikane se había encerrado en su cuarto, de pronto se escucho que tocaban, Himeko se sorprendió un poco, se asomo por la ventana era el chofer de Chikane, había llegado más temprano de lo acordado, abrió la puerta y lo saludo con una sonrisa forzada

-buenas tarde-

-buenas tarde Srta. Kurusawa, la Srta. Himemiya me llamo para decirme que usted no se encontraba bien y que quería volver a la escuela lo antes posible así que por favor suba al auto-

-he Chikane dijo eso-

-así es-

-ya veo- Himeko lo pensó un poco y después pregunto –¿Chikane no irá con nosotros?-

-la Srta. me dijo que ella aún tenía cosas que hacer, que viniera a recogerla después de dejarla a usted en la escuela-

-pero es muy lejos, ¿podemos esperarla?-

-lo siento no podemos son ordenes-

-ya veo- era más que obvio que Chikane no deseaba ver a Himeko.

Himeko subió a arreglar sus cosas, al bajar vio que aún lado de su bolso estaban las capsulas, dudo un poco pero al final las guardo en su bolso, tenía un poco de miedo de que Chikane cometiera una locura. Finalmente se marcho de esa casa.

Chikane tenía el corazón roto, la persona que más amaba no sólo rechazo sus sentimientos, sino que la uso, para un fin de venganza contra un chico, en ningún momento la deseo de verdad, todo fue efecto de aquella droga, fue sólo una fantasía. Su mundo se había hecho pedazos, aún así trato de seguir y no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, regresaría a la escuela y trataría de evitar por completo a Kurusawa Himeko, haría de cuenta que nunca existió.

Pausa del Flash Back

-pero si eso paso entonces, ¿por qué en la azotea de la escuela, estaba forzando a Himeko?-

-tranquila Natsuki- decía Shizuru

-si aún no termino la historia, entiendo que aún quieras ver a Kurusawa como una santa paloma, porque estás enamorada de ella-

-BAKA-

-que temperamento, pues continuare, supongo que ya te contaron lo del incidente en el consejo estudiantil, cuando Himeko, le pido disculpas a Chikane delante de toda la escuela,-

\- si ya me lo contaron-

-bueno como no tuvo éxito en ese momento, podríamos decir que se las ingenio de otra forma-

-ahora que lo pienso no fue cuando se empezó a juntarse mucho con Nagisa- dijo Shizuma

-bingo-

Reanudamos el Flash Back

En el dormitorio de Nagisa

-en verdad es horrible que te traten tan mal- decía una preocupada Nagisa

-no te preocupes, esto no es la gran cosa-

-pero mira tienes varias heridas-

-no son graves, ya casi no duelen-

-es mejor que vaya por el botiquín-

-Nagisa antes de que te vayas, ese celular de ahí, no parece de tu estilo-

-a no es mío es de Shizuma, lo dejo la…..- su cara se puso roja al recordar cuando lo olvido –voy por el botiquín-

-si te espero- Himeko miro el celular y lo tomo un poco cuando Nagisa regreso, el celular ya estaba en su lugar de nuevo

Chikane, estaba un poco distraída en su oficina, para no pensar en Himeko se había propuesto llenarse de trabajo, sus amigas prefirieron no decir nada, se imaginaban que Chikane había sido rechazada, y que esta era su forma de liberar la frustración, ya se repondría con el tiempo y quizás conocería a alguien más.

Chikane se sorprendió un poco, cuando sonó su celular tenía un nuevo mensaje

"necesito que me ayudes con urgencia, estoy en la azotea del edificio dos de la escuela"

El remitente era de Shizuma, lo único que pensó Chikane es que de seguro Shizuma llevo a una de sus conquista y se quedaron atrapadas, sin más tomo las llaves y partió a su destino, al llegar noto que la puerta no estaba cerrada, se sorprendió un poco, entro buscando a Shizuma, cuando ya estaba lejos de la puerta y se disponía a volver escucho como esta se cerraba bruscamente detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una rubia de ojos amatistas bloqueando la puerta, rápidamente trato de controlarse y mostrase nuevamente seria

-¿qué quieres?, ¿dónde está Shizuma?-

-ella no va a venir, yo mande ese mensaje, necesitaba verte-

-¿cómo obtuviste las llaves de este lugar?, se supone que sólo los miembros del consejo las tienen-

-no fue tan difícil, Shizuma sama no piensa mucho cuando esta con Nagisa, siempre las deja en su habitación no fue difícil sacar una copia-

-ya te lo dije tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-está bien si no quieres hablar no importa- en ese momento se lanzo contra Chikane y la beso, la peliazul estaba tan sorprendida, pero recupero la cordura rápidamente y la aparto

-¿qué crees que haces?-

-tú qué crees, nuevamente la beso- fue cuando Chikane se dio cuenta, en sus ojos no estaba el brillo que usualmente tenia Himeko, quizás si esa noche lo hubiera notado las cosas serian diferentes, pero la oscuridad no le dio esa oportunidad, pero hoy si tenía. Nuevamente aparto a Himeko

-¿estás drogada de nuevo?-

-y si así fuera que, no es esto lo que querías-

-por supuesto que no-

Chikane hizo a un lado a Himeko y camino hacia la puerta estaba por irse cuando escucho que Himeko le gritaba

-bien márchate, pero te informo que si no eres tú será alguien más en este momento, si porque no quizás Shizuma o Shinra cualquiera de las dos estarían dispuestas-

-pero que dices, si te da igual con quien sea porque me va a importar-

-por qué me amas y sé que te importa en verdad que esté con otra persona, si eso es mentira entonces vete en el estado en que estoy no dudare en llamar a alguien más-

-¿por qué quieres torturarme así, tanto me odias por amarte?-

-eso descúbrelo tú- nuevamente beso a Chikane, esta vez ella le correspondió, Himeko tenía razón Chikane no podría soportar ver a Himeko en los brazos de alguien más y esta debilidad fue la que le hizo caer el juego de la rubia

-desde hoy en adelante vendrás aquí cuando te mande un mensaje, siempre ven yo te esperare no faltes o yo buscare a alguien más-

Chikane sabía perfectamente que esto era por la droga, pero también que estos deseos eran de Himeko, sino ella no consumiría las píldoras, no sabía que pasaba, tan desesperada estaba Himeko, que sólo esta opción pudo ver.

Chikane pudo sentir como su cuello era mordido por esa pequeña rubia, Chikane comenzaba a excitarse por los besos y caricias que recibía, se dejo llevar y con cuidado recostó a la rubia en el suelo, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Himeko y a tocar sus pechos por encima del sostén, besaba y humedecía la prende, los pezones de Himeko empezaron endurecerse por la excitación y movía un poco sus piernas dando a entender que estaba más que lista, Chikane levanto finalmente el sostén y probo aquellos botones, metía uno en su boca y succionada un poco, después lo lambia, mientras que una de sus manos jugaba un poco con el otro lo estiraba un poco, causándole más placer a Himeko, finalmente una de sus manos se aventuro a bajar un poco y levanto la falda de la rubia, metiendo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior comenzó a acariciar el botón de placer de Himeko, para después ir un poco más profundo, Himeko no podía contenerse más sus gemidos ya eran algo fuertes, para controlarla un poco Chikane empezó una nueva ronda de besos, mientras que su mano seguía estimulando a la rubia, finalmente se decidió a penetrarla, primero con un dedo, después dos y finalmente se decidió a meter todos, sus movimientos eran al principio lentos después con algo más de fuerza, entraba y salía de la rubia, en algún momento sintió como sus dedos eran jalados al interior, para escuchar un gran gemido de placer de Himeko, lo que indicaba que había terminado en un placentero orgasmo.

Himeko respiraba con dificultan después de aquella sección finalmente se quedo dormida, Chikane se quedo a su lado, acomodo las ropas de Himeko, supuso que el que se durmiera Himeko también era efecto de la droga, por lo que decidió esperar a que se despertara

Cuando Himeko abrió sus ojos, vio que Chikane estaba aún a su lado.

-Chikane chan-

-al fin te despertaste- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta –vendré cuando me llames, si eso es lo que quieres- y salió sin decir nada más

Himeko sólo se quedo viendo el suelo y unas lagrimas salieron por sus mejillas, pero no se retracto de lo acordado, llamaba a Chikane cuando ella quería y Chikane siempre iba

Fin del Flash Back

-después de eso fue cuando Chikane cambio más, ya estaba bastante distante de todos, pero después de ese día comenzó a beber y a faltar a clases, dejo las actividades extra escolares y empezó a ser más agresiva.-

-¿pero entonces cuando yo las vi en la azotea?-

-lo más seguro es que fue un encuentro que Kurusawa arreglo-

-pero ella intentaba apartar a Himemiya-

-eso no te lo podría asegurar, la única que sabe que pasaba realmente es la misma Kurusawa-

Después de aquella conversación Natsuki tenía muchas dudas, no sabía si fiarse de aquellos hechos después de todo, esas chicas eran amigas de Himemiya, quizás sólo mentían para hacerla parecer a ella la víctima, esa misma noche decidió hablar con Himeko al respecto.

Mientras tanto Chikane aún no salía de su estudio, Shizuma, Shizuru y Shinra decidieron pasar ahí la noche, ordenaron que un chofer llevara a los dormitorios a Natsuki, ya que por hoy sería imposible que pudiera hablar con Chikane.

Ya en el dormitorio de Himeko, Natsuki entro tratando de no hacer ruido, se sorprendió al ver a Himeko sentada en la cama mirando por la venta

-pensé que aún dormías-

-no me desperté hace rato- Himeko no volteaba para mirarla –ese carro que te trajo, es de la casa de Chikane-

-he si, pensé en hablar con ella, para ver si venía a verte, pero no pude verla-

-ya veo, supongo que es normal, Chikane no vendrá nunca incluso si la llamo no vendrá-

-Himeko, ¿tú fuiste la que cito a Himemiya en la azotea?- se sentía con un nudo en la garganta al preguntar esto pero necesitaba saber –hoy conocí a Shinra san, ella me contó lo sucedido en la casa de la playa, y necesito saber si es verdad, no importa lo que digas te creeré- con una mano en el pecho

-ya veo, está bien ya no tengo nada que perder- aún no volteaba –yo abuse de Chikane cuando estaba drogada, no sólo eso sino que hasta hora la he obligado a tener relaciones conmigo-

-entonces es verdad-

-sí-

-¿por qué?,-

-por qué no puedo perderla, no puedo dejar que piense en nadie más, ella es lo más importante que tengo en la vida, cuando no quería hablarme, sentía que moría, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, para tenerla a mi lado, sabía muy bien que ella me amaba y que no permitiría que estuviera con nadie más, si no estaba consciente de ello- se escuchaba su llanto con cada palabra

-por eso te drogabas-

-sí, pero todo se acaba, la droga también y no podía comprar más así que empecé a fingir que estaba drogada, en cada encuentro-

-hasta que yo las descubrí-

-sí, cuando la rechace enfrente de ti, se dio cuenta-

Flash Back

-parece que te diviertes mucho con tu nueva amiga- esto realmente asusto un poco a aquella niña de ojos amatistas y sólo pudo ver como esa persona cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-no tanto como contigo-

-¿por qué sigues jugando así, podrías ir con ella?-

-estás segura de que eso quieres- deja caer su cuaderno de dibujo y besa a la peliazul

Chikane la aparto un momento –al menos podría descansar un poco, de este juego-

A Himeko no le interesaba mucho hablar –Si eso piensas, no estaría mal, me he dado cuenta como me mira, igual que tú-

La peliazul no dijo nada se dejo llevar por las caricias, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de la rubia, después beso su cuello, lentamente comenzó a recostarla, pero por un mal balance cayeron, la que recibo el mayor impacto fue la rubia, lo cual provoco que gritara. Del otro lado de la puerta Natsuki escucho este grito y decidió entrar.

Ya recuperándose del leve golpe Chikane besaba el cuello de Himeko, cuando alguien aventó la puerta, se sorprendió un poco, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando los brazos de Himeko, la empujaron, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, Himeko no estaba drogada. aún no salía de su asombro, cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba.

-¿qué demonios te pasa, intentabas abusar de ella?-

Ante esas palabras, pensó que lo mejor era dar a entender que así era, se levanto y acomodaba sus ropas mostro una sonrisa sínica –si eso hacía, pero nos interrumpiste nuestro buen momento, supongo que lo dejaremos para después- estaba por macharse cuando Natsuki se levanto inmediatamente y le dio un golpe en el rostro, Chikane sólo sonrió sínicamente, y dijo –creo que será para la otra Kurusawa san- Natsuki estaba a punto de volverla a golpear cuando, sintió que alguien la detenía –por favor no le pegues a Chikane chan- entre llantos decía Himeko.

-pero que dices ella intentaba-

-no por favor no le hagas nada, es mi culpa todo es mi culpa-

Ante la confusión Chikane decidió irse, se encontró con Shizuru en las escaleras y después se marcho a su mansión

Fin del Flash back

-¿así fue como pasaron las cosas?-

-sí, así fueron, esa es la clase de persona que soy, alguien que se aprovecha de todos, para poder estar con Chikane-

-¿qué dices?-

-me acerque a Nagisa sabiendo que ella empezaba un romance con Shizuma sama, para poder contactar a Chikane, y cuando tú llegaste me di cuenta de que sentías algo por mí, así que lo utilice para poner celosa a Chikane- la lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

-¿qué, tú sabias lo que siento por ti?-

-sí, lo sé-

-¿desde cuándo?-

-desde el día en que nos conocimos-

con un nudo en la garganta Natsuki se aventuro a preguntar -entonces, ¿qué es lo que sientes realmente por Himemiya?- en su interior sabía bien que no quería saber la respuesta

\- eso ya no importa Chikane no vendrá- Himeko mira a Natsuki

Natsuki agacha su cabeza -lo siento, creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora-

Sin decir más Natsuki salió del dormitorio de Himeko, y hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, correr alejarse tanto como pudiera, pensado que quizás, que de esta forma podría dejar atrás lo que sentía por Kurusawa Himeko.


	8. Chapter 8

En la mansión Himemiya

-y bien ¿qué vamos a hacer Shizuru?-

-ara ara y ¿por qué me preguntas a mi?

-pues tú trajiste aquí a tu amada amiguita-

-si quieres decirme algo, sólo se directa Shizuma-

-pues creo que te estás dejándote cegar por tus emociones, desde que llego esa chica, la complaces en todo, aún sabiendo que siente algo por Kurusawa-

-de que hablas, yo no fui la que le conto la historia de Chikane fue Shinra-

-hey hey a mi no me metan que acabo de llegar, pero si van a iniciar una pelea entonces, se cambian y se pone bikini, para disfrutarlo más -babeado un poco por imaginar a sus amigas en bikini

-déjate de bromas, sabes hoy tenía una cita con una chica, y gracias a sus desastres tuve que cancelarla- dijo una Shizuma molesta

-o es eso- se acerco Shinra por detrás y sin mucho reparo, coloco sus manos en los pechos de Shizuma, aparto su cabello y comenzó a besar su cuello - pues si eso es lo que te preocupa podemos, solucionarlo, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que los hicimos?- una Shizuma sonrojada y apenada por el atrevimiento de Shinra enfrente de Shizuru -no lo recuerdo-

-que mentirosa eres, apuesto que me extrañaste-

-ya deja de jugar esta Shizuru presente-

-pues ella puede unirse, siempre la he invitado- poniendo una mirada seductora en dirección de Shizuru y continuando con las caricias a los pechos de Shizuma

-ara ara y claro que yo siempre te he rechazado- dijo Shizuru cambiando su expresión por una de desagrado.

-como desees, creo que Otoha-san ya tiene nuestra habitación, así que nosotras nos retiramos- sin más reparos, se llevo a Shizuma con ella.

Shizuru se quedo sola en el living, suspiro un momento y nuevamente camino al despacho de Chikane, toco la puesta con su mano y se dispuso a hablar

-Chikane, puedes escucharme, sabes creo que a Shinra se le paso lo habladora, nos ha contado todo, la verdad al principio me sorprendí un poco, pero por alguna extraña razón creo que entiendo un poco a Kurusawa, no crees que ya es hora de avanzar y confrontarla, creo que si no aclaran las cosas, se arrepentirán toda la vida, sólo quería decirte eso buenas noches-

Del otro lado de la puerta una Chikane escucho aquellas dulces palabras, pero decidió no responder nada.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión, Shizuma se encontraba atada a la cama completamente desnuda y con los ojos cubiertos, si era verdad que Shizuma era una gran conquistadora y a la que le gustaba llevar el control, en cuanto a Shinra se refería era técnicamente una principiante, de alguna forma Shinra sabia precisamente qué punto tocar y cuando, a final de cuentas Shinra fue su primera vez y podría decirse que su maestra en el arte del sexo.

-vamos Shinra no me hagas esperar-

-vaya que impaciente te has vuelto- Shinra se acomodo sobre Shizuma con cuidado y comenzó a besar cuanto podía, cuello, pechos, abdomen, etc. -cuéntame un poco, sobre la chica nueva-

-aaaa no se ¿qué quieres saber?-

-todo, creo que será un gran trofeo- comenzaba a succionar uno de los pezones de Shizuma

-aaaaa pero... Shizuru...-

-si ya me di cuenta, está enamorada, pues eso es mejor, me pregunto si la ama tanto como para sacrificarse por ella- comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de Shizuma, quien sólo jadeaba por el placer -como tú lo hacer por Nagisa, justo ahora-

\- aaa no ... por favor... no digas su nombre-

-o que linda- beso a Shizuma -aún te preocupa que la tome para mí, pero no te preocupes es el turno de Shizuru o quizás el de Natsuki chan-

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

-adelante-

-aaa... no espera... ¿qué haces?- dijo Shizuma sorprendida

-o es verdad, nunca te conté, quien pago el precio de que nunca tocara a Kurusawa Himeko o Chikane- retiro la venda de los ojos de Shizuma, para su sorpresa estaba una chica completamente desnuda frente a ella, totalmente avergonzada

-¿Otoha-san?-

-al principio dude un poco, en aceptar, pues tener a alguien como Chikane, es poco común y pues podría decirse que muy deseable, pensaba hacer mi movimiento después de que regresaran de la casa en la playa, pero Kurusawa lo arruino, cuando Chikane empezó a tomar pensé que sería un gran momento, una oportunidad única por eso fui por ella, pero ella honestamente es muy fuerte y da bastante miedo molesta sería casi imposible, aparte que de su boca sólo salía ese nombre, lo cual me molesto, fue cuando Otoha san se ofreció a cambio, nada mal verdad, puedes empezar-

en ese momento Otoha-san se agacho y puso su cabeza, en medio de las piernas de Shizuma, para empezar a lamber y posteriormente penetrarla con la lengua. Mientras que Shinra observaba el espectáculo -a ya no puedo esperan Shizuru, desde siempre he querido ver tu expresión de este modo-

Mientras tanto Shizuru, miraba el cielo desde su balcón -Natsuki quiero verte, ¿cómo estarás en este momento?-

La noche paso rápido, a la mañana siguiente, Shizuru se encontraba desayunado en el comedor cuando escucho que se acercaban Shinra y Shizuma, la ultima no parecía muy contenta

-en serio como voy a explicar esto, mira mis muñecas tienen las marcas de la cuerdas, sin mencionar todas las moretones que dejaron en mi cuerpo, hasta que sanen no voy a poder estar con Nagisa-

-no te quejes tanto lo disfrutaste bastante-

-ese no es el punto-

-ara ara pasaron una buena noche-

-inolvidable, no es de verdad Otoha san-

la pobre Maid sólo se sonrojo -si me disculpan, voy por su desayuno-

-que pasa con la señorita, déjenme sola- pregunto Shizuma

-aún no sale del estudio, creo que tendremos que faltar a clases-

-lo siento tengo que ir, recuerden que acabo de llegar de Europa, tengo trabajo- dijo Shinra

-yo también tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo faltar- menciona Shizuma, pero la verdadera razón era que no podía dejar solas a Shinra y Nagisa en la oficina, a pesar de su acuerdo no confiaba nada en Shinra

-ara ara entonces me quedare yo-

-no hay necesidad de ello- dijo Chikane

-Chikane ya estás mejor, no me digas que vas a matar a Kuga- dijo Shizuma

-podrías dejar tus bromas para después- dijo Chikane - no voy a matar a nadie, sólo estuve pensando anoche, creo que lo mejor es transferirme a Europa-

-¿qué es en serio?- dijo Shinra

-si después de pensarlo mucho, es lo mejor necesito retomar mi vida nuevamente y creo que Himeko también, Shizuru podrías por favor, organizar una reunión con las estudiantes necesito hablar con ellas.-

-sí creo que tendré todo listo en la tarde-

-gracias, subiré a arreglarme, por cierto Shinra- dándole una mirada totalmente furiosa -te agradecería si mantienes tus manos fuera de mis Maids y abstente de hacer esas cosas en mi casa, no habrá más advertencias- dijo esto y se marcho

-ja ja ja se termino tu juego- dijo Shizuma

-no molestes-

-ara ara, parece que Chikane está de vuelta-

-tú lo has dicho- dijo Shizuma

-bueno pues me voy- dijo una muy molesta Shinra

-¿qué no vas a desayunar?-

-no se me fue el apetito- y sin más se marcho

-hey Shizuru-

-¿qué pasa Shizuma?-

-pues veras si de verdad Chikane se va a Europa, ¿quién controlara a Shinra?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-sabes muy bien a que, es verdad que yo y ella, somos conquistadoras, pero Shinra es un caso especial, no respeta a nadie ni nada, a duras penas Chikane puede ponerle un freno, ¿qué pasara cuando no esté?-

-pareces asustada crees que vaya tras Nagisa-

-para ser honesta, me preocupas más tú-

-ara ara que linda pero no te veo de esa forma-

-tonta, me refiero a que Shinra te ha tenido en la mira desde aquella vez, a pesar de que son primas-

-creo que es el hecho de que somos primas, lo que la motiva a seguir-

-estás consiente, de que usara cualquier medio para su propósito, si antes no tenía la oportunidad ahora ya la tiene-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a Kuga Natsuki, ella ya hizo un trato con Shinra o lo has olvidado-

-no, lo tengo muy presente, no te preocupes por eso lo solucionare en su momento-

-si tú lo dices, pero si no tienes cuidado terminaras como yo-

En los dormitorios del instituto, una triste Natsuki, se encuentra aún en la cama

-no quiero ir hoy a la escuela, pero si falto de seguro Shizuru y la capitana me mataran-

Sin muchos ánimos se alisto, nuevamente Himeko falto a clases, ya no le extrañaba en absoluto, trascurrió el día sin mucho importancia, hasta que finalmente se anuncio una reunión en la tarde en el auditorio principal, todas las estudiantes sin falta tenían que asistir.

Sin mucho ánimos, Natsuki tomo asiento en el lugar que le correspondía, para su sorpresa las que entraron para dirigir esta reunión eran las cuatro bellezas que Clover y por supuesto Himemiya Chikane estaba presente.

los murmullos se hicieron presentes

-mira es Miya sama-

-o cuánto tiempo sin verla-

-luce tan hermoso-

La primera en hablar fue Shizuru, nada realmente importante datos de la escuela, fechas de limpieza, festivales etc. finalmente

-para terminar nuestra compañera Himemiya Chikane, nos dirá unas palabras-

Shizuru se retiro y Chikane tomo el pulpito

-hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme con todas ustedes por haberlas preocupado-

-que Miya sama se está disculpando pero ¿por qué?-

-es verdad que mi actual comportamiento no es digno de una estudiante de esta escuela, pero debo aclarar que nada tiene que ver con Kurusawa Himeko- inmediatamente su tono de voz cambio al igual que su mirada -y me encuentro desilusionada del comportamiento de cada una de ustedes hacia ella-

todas las presentes trataban de ocultar su propia vergüenza, lo que era imposible, incluso algunas pensaron en culpar a las otras, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar

-para aclarar las cosas, mi ausencia, es porque estaba ocupada, ya que gracias a una situación familiar tengo que mudarme a Europa-

-que Miya sama se va, no puede ser-

-como dije es algo familiar estaba preocupada por ello y eso me mantuvo lejos de la escuela todo este tiempo y mis problemas con Kurusawa ya fueron resueltos hace mucho tiempo, todo fue un malentendido de mi parte, así que espero que todas ustedes, se disculpen con ella-

-en serio, eso quiere decir, que Kurusawa no hizo nada malo-

-no puede ser que hicimos-

-sin más me gusto mucho estar en esta escuela y espero regresar pronto, por favor pórtense lo mejor posible, gracias-

Alguna chicas ya estaban llorando -miya sama-

Pero entre ellas estaba una chica que estaba totalmente sorprendida y se cuestionaba a ella misma -¿por qué Himemiya?, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?, nuevamente estás cargando con toda la culpa y piensas dejar a Himeko sólo así, ¿qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?- Al finalizar la junta rápidamente Natsuki corrió a alcanzar a Chikane, quien ya estaba rodeada de muchas chicas despidiéndose de ella. Natsuki se acerco tranquilamente

-Himemiya tenemos que hablar-

Chikane respondió con una sonrisa, que hizo que Natsuki se sonrojara un poco, sin duda era diferente de sus anteriores encuentros

-si ya te esperaba, si nos disculpan es algo importante-

-si miya sama-

mientras se retiraban las chicas Natsuki pudo escuchar

-es la primera vez que veo a Miya sama con Natsuki sama-

-es verdad es como mirar una pintura-

-una chica salvaje con una dama-

Natsuki estaba por estallar, cuando Chikane la saco de sus pensamiento -vamos a mi oficina-

-he que, claro-

cuando llegaron a su oficina

-aún no entiendo porque yo soy la salvaje y tú la dama, cuando fui yo quien recibió una paliza tuya-

-pero que dices alguien como yo nunca podría haber hecho eso- con una radiante sonrisa

-sí que te lo tienes bien montado-

-supongo, aunque así era originalmente, podría decirse que regrese a mi verdadero yo, aunque-

-¿aunque?

-aún te odio- dijo Chikane con una linda sonrisa

-yo digo lo mismo- con una vena saltando de su frente

-¿cómo esta ella?-

Natsuki sonrió un poco -no te lo diré-

-En verdad te odio- poniendo su semblante oscuro, lo que causo un ligero escalofrió en Natsuki, pero se recupero rápido

-no me importa, si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo ve a verla tu misma-

Chikane suspiro -no creo poder no aún-

-eres una cobarde-

-perdón-

-que eres una cobarde, te culpas de todo aunque no sea así, pero cuando tienes que enfrentar tu propia realidad te ocultas, eres una cobarde-

-que puedes saber tú de cómo me siento-

-o es verdad no lo sé, porque no soy tú, pero aún así si estuviera en tu lugar nunca dejaría a la persona que amo y que también me ama-

-eres tonta-

-¿qué dijiste?- dijo Natsuki con furia la cual se desvaneció al ver los ojos tristes de Chikane

-Himeko no me ama-

-la tonta eres tú, al no darte cuenta, ella te ama más que a nada en el mundo, sino porque se lastimaría y aguantaría el dolor sólo por estar a tu lado, ambas tú y ella son iguales, sino me crees a mi ve a verla y descúbrelo tú misma- Natsuki estaba por salir de la Oficina

-sabes estuve a punto de ir a verla, pero me encontré contigo aquel día y creo que mis celos fueron más fuerte-

-¿aquel día?-

-el día de tu paliza-

-he eso quiere decir que es en parte mi culpa que esto no se solucionara antes-

-pues eso creo, tomaras la responsabilidad- se acerca a Natsuki y le sonríe

-¿responsabilidad?-

En el dormitorio de Himeko, parecía que ya estaba mejor se dedico esa mañana a limpiar y ordenas un poco, se arreglo un poco, pensó en ir ella misma a buscar a Chikane, no quería dejar las cosas así, justo escucho que alguien tocaba

-¿quién es?

-Natsuki ¿puedo pasar?-

-adelante esta abierto-

-gracias-

-pensé que ya no querías verme-

-no, sólo estaba un poco sorprendida de lo que me dijiste-

-ya veo debes pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo-

-no yo nunca podría pensar eso, más importante hoy hubo una reunión en la escuela y Himemiya fue y hablo con todas las estudiantes para que dejen de molestarte-

-Chikane hizo eso-

-sí y también fue a despedirse-

-despedirse, ¿qué quieres decir son eso?- apretando sus puños-

-Himemiya se irá a Europa-

-eso no es verdad, estás mintiendo- a punto de llorar

-no tengo razones para mentirte-

Himeko cayó en sus rodillas -Ella no se puede ir, no la puedo perder-

-dime la verdad Himeko tengo derecho a saber después de todo, amas a Himemiya, dime para ya no tener más ilusiones contigo-

entre llanto Himeko sólo pudo decir -la amo más que a nada, desde la primera vez que la vi-

-ya veo, hey estás satisfecha con eso verdad ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad más-

Fue en ese momento que entro Chikane al dormitorio

-sí creo que eso basta-

-entonces yo me voy para que hablan mejor-

Una muy sorprendida Himeko no podía detener sus lagrimas

-Chikane chan-

-Siempre fuiste tan llorona-

Sin mucho que decir corrió a los brazos de Chikane

-lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo te quería demasiado, cuando te me declaraste estaba tan feliz, que no sabía qué hacer, al mismo tiempo estaba confundida, por lo que los demás consideraban correcto, pero yo te lastime, en verdad jamás pensé en estar con otra persona que no fueras tú, incluso con Ogami me sentía tan extraña, porque por mi mente sólo pasaba tu imagen, lo lamento tanto-

-está bien Himeko yo también te amo, desde el primer día-

-Chikane chan-

Finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso

Afuera del dormitorio

-Natsuki-

-hola Shizuru ¿qué haces aquí?

-me asuste cuando escuche que tú y Chikane vinieron aquí solas-

-jeje lo siento por preocuparte, pero creo que ya todo está bien-

-en serio-

En eso se escucharon las voces de Chikane y Himeko provenientes del dormitorio

-si Chikaneee te amoo-

-Himekooo...-

-ara ara, las cosas se pusieron interesantes-

una Natsuki totalmente sonrojada -podemos ir a otro lugar-

con una sonrisa -por su puesto-

terminaron en el balcón del dormitorio de Natsuki

-¿segura que estás bien?-

-por supuesto, ya sabes lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, además, por más que lo pienso no creo que haya sido amor verdadero, quizás sólo embelesamiento-

-a que te refieres-

-ya sabes cuándo es amor verdadero ambas partes tienen que sentir lo mismo como Himemiya y Himeko, contare esta como una experiencia para llegar a eso-

-que palabras tan románticas-

-jaja lo crees, creo que hay alguien esperándome después de todo, no lo crees así Shizuru-

En ese momento no sabría decir que fue, el hermoso atardecer que las iluminaba, la briza que hacía danzar sus cabellos, con un ritmo encantador o sólo el latido de su corazón deteniéndose, por el roce de aquellos labios suaves como la seda con los suyos.

Una Natsuki sumamente sonrojada y perdida en esos ojos escarlata, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar.


	9. Chapter 9

Era un nuevo día, de alguna forma Natsuki se levanto y camino a la escuela, decir que prestó atención en clases seria mentir, parecía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que las horas pasaron rápido, casi se pensaría que su espíritu había salido de su cuerpo.

Finalmente se detuvo y sin más comenzó reír, asustando un poco a las chicas que pasaban por el lugar, para terminar con un grito

-aaaaaaaa por dios, esto no puede estarme pasando- poniendo sus manos en su cabeza -si recientemente sentía algo por Himeko, como puedo sentirme así ahora, hay algo mal en mí, a este paso terminare como ...- antes que pudiera terminar su frase una discusión la saca de su recriminación interna.

muchas estudiantes contemplaban la escena, Natsuki sintió un poco de curiosidad además esas voces le parecían conocidas.

-ya es suficiente no creo nada de lo que me digas- dijo Nagisa completamente molesta

-ya te lo dije, sólo fue algo sin importancia-

-siempre es lo mismo, crees que no me doy cuenta de todas las marcas en tu cuerpo, no soy estúpida, esa es la razón por la cual quieres esperar una semana para vernos-

-estás haciendo un espectáculo, hablemos esto en privado-

-NO, que todos se enteren la clase de mujer que eres, aunque creo que ya es tarde todas saben quién es la gran Shizuma, después de todo has pasado por todas sus camas, como una cualquiera-

Shizuma se molesto por estas palabras tomó a Nagisa de los brazos con fuera - ya es suficiente no voy a permitir que me insultes, delante de todas en la escuela-

-y que vas a ser al respectos- liberándose del agarre de Shizuma, -una cobarde como tú, que ni siquiera eres capaz de respetarte a ti misma y por eso te comportas como un mujerzuela-

Shizuru no soporto mas y tomando impulso, su mano fue a dar a la cara de Nagisa, proporcionado una cachetada tan fuerte, que hizo que la pequeña cayera al suelo, todas las presentes estaban atónitas, jamás pensaron que Shizuma sería capaz de pegarle a Nagisa, ella misma estaba sorprendida de sus acciones, que incluso pensó en pedir disculpas, pero su orgullo pudo más

-escúchame tú no eres nadie Nagisa, para decirme que hacer o no, sólo eres un rato de diversión y ya, si crees en verdad que soy una cualquiera, piensa en ti como el juguete de una cualquiera, que pude ser desechado cuando se me antoje-

Nagisa que aún estaba en el suelo con su mano cubriendo su mejilla, primero con asombro, pero tras escuchar estas palabras agacho su cabeza y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Natsuki que observo la escena, al principio estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar para detener la cachetada, pero tras escuchar las palabras de Shizuma, una ira simplemente nació de ella, sin meditar mucho en sus acción, su puño fue a dar directamente en la cara de Shizuma para sorpresa de todos.

Shizuma se levanto sumamente molesta -pero qué demonios te pasa, tocándose la mejilla-

Natsuki con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo -oh perdón sólo quitaba una basura de mi camino-

-como te atreves-

-pero si en verdad, crees que Nagisa es reemplazable así de fácil, entonces no tendrás problema en que la tome para mí- en el interior de Natsuki - _pero qué demonios estoy diciendo, como me fui a meter en esto-_ su expresión trataba de parecer tranquila y se diría que cool, pero por dentro su sonrojo era tal que no podía respirar

-¿que estás tratando de decirme?-

-pues eso mismo, te estoy retando a conquistar el corazón de Nagisa-

un fuerte grito se escucho por parte de todas las presente -kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-un duelo de amor de Shizuma sama y Natsuki sama-

Natsuki se molesto un poco por esto, pero trato de no darle importancia

-quieres decirme que estás enamorada de Nagisa, que no hace poco estabas interesada en Kurusawa, ¿que eres un playboy o qué?- una flecha se clavo en el corazón de Natsuki

-No quiero escuchas eso de una Casanova como tú- dijo una Natsuki molesta

-bueno da igual, si realmente crees que puedes sacarme del corazón de Nagisa inténtalo-

-pareces muy segura de ti misma-

-claro que si yo soy inolvidable- Ahora mira a Nagisa que aún continuaba en el suelo, pero su mirada estaba sobre Natsuki

-Nagisa, ahora estás molesta, pero mañana que estés tranquila, te espero en el lugar de siempre a la misma hora- dijo esto llamando la atención de la pequeña y sin más se marcho

Natsuki le extendió una mano a Nagisa

-lo siento estás bien-

-si gracias- tomando su mano y poniéndose en pie-

-se acabo el espectáculo- dijo Natsuki a todas las presentes, que se asustaron un poco y se retiraron del lugar

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar más tranquilo y hablar?-

Nagisa no pudo más que abrazar a Natsuki en ese mismo momento y entre lágrimas decirle -gracias- se sentía tan desdichada y herida, las palabras de Shizuma fueron como una navaja, sabía que ella no actuó bien, pero aún así dolía demasiado.

Mientras tanto una Shizuma las veía de lejos, sólo para apretar sus puños de enojo, sin más se retiro en dirección de una oficina en particular, abrió la puerta sin preguntar y ahí estaba la persona que buscaba, con cara de pocos amigos le reclamo

-todo es tu culpa, Shinra-

-No sé a qué te refieres, especifícame- mirando sus papeles, sin dirigirle la vista a Shizuma

-tenias que dejarme estas marcas en mi cuerpo, he tenido una discusión con Nagisa a causa de ellas-

Finalmente la mira, sonríe y lanza una mirada seductora -pero si lo disfrutaste bastante-

-ese no es el punto, además tengo problemas mayores, y tú tienes que encargarte de ellos-

-o y ¿por qué tendría que ser yo?-

-tú y yo tenemos un trato-

-si lo que quieres es que te consuelo, pudiste ser más clara- se levanta de su lugar, con movimientos seductores se acerca a Shizuma y toca su rostro, inmediatamente su mano es retirada

-no me refiero a eso-

-que aburrida y a ¿qué te refieres entonces?-

-Natsuki Kuga-

-vaya y ¿qué tiene que ver mi nuevo juguete con tus problemas?-

-ella me reto, a conquistar el corazón de Nagisa-

los ojos de Shinra se abrieron con sorpresa, pero poco después comenzó a reír

-jajaja vaya si que es interesante, quien diría que también seria tu rival-

-deja de reírte, la quieres para ti no es verdad entonces ocúpate de ella, no creo que te cueste trabajo-

-quieres que limpie el desorden por ti, no estabas preocupada por Shizuru y sus sentimiento, mira que si eres egoísta, mientras tengas a Nagisa, no te importa que los demás salgan heridos-

Shizuma no pudo más que apretar sus puños - si tienes razón, Nagisa es mía y no se la daré a nadie más-

-muy bien entonces que tal un nuevo trato conmigo, yo quito a Natsuki Kuga del juego y tú das lo mejor de ti, para ayudarme con Shizuru-

-¿qué tienes en mente?-

-sólo tienes que limitarte a seguir mis órdenes eso es todo, por lo pronto y hasta que Chikane se vaya, tendré un perfil bajo-

-creo que me arrepentiré de esto, pero si realmente quitas a Kuga del camino, te ayudare- Shizuma camina hacia la puerta, voltea por última vez -pero déjame decirte que Shizuru no tiene la culpa de las decisiones que tomó su padre- y sin más salido de su oficina

Shinra suspiró y dijo para sí misma -supongo que es verdad, pero no siempre pagan nuestros seres queridos por nuestros pecados, si al igual que yo-

Shizuma que aún se encontraba algo molesta, noto que la puerta de la oficina de Chikane estaba un poco abierta, se decidió a entrar, sin llamar antes, para encontrar a Chikane en un profundo beso con Himeko, tosió un poco para que notaran su presencia, de inmediato Himeko y Chikane se separaron

-lamentó la interrupción-

-a no yo ya me iba, con permiso Shizuma sama- antes de que Himeko pudiera alejarse, Chikane la jalo hacia ella para besarla de nuevo, al separar sus labios, aún teniendo a la rubia en sus brazos dijo -nos vemos en casa-

una Himeko un poco sonrojada -sí- y sin más partió de la oficina

-vaya parece, que la estás pasando bien-

Chikane no respondió se limito a ordenar sus cosas en cajas

-no sabía que ya vivían juntas, bien por Kurusawa-

Chikane la miro y con una tranquila sonrisa -se te ofrece algo Shizuma-

-que fría, pero creo que necesito un consejo- cambiando un poco su semblante a uno más tranquilo y podría decirse que deprimido

-es raro en ti, acudir a esta humilde servidora, normalmente vas con Shizuru o Shinra-

-sólo escúchame,- suspiro un poco y continuo -hoy le pegue a Nagisa-

Chikane se sorprendió sobre manera -le pegaste, ¿pero qué paso para que llegaras a eso?-

-ella me estaba insultando delante de todas en la escuela y no pude contenerme-

-y ¿quieres qué te diga que hiciste mal o te regañe por ello?-

-no, pero no se qué hacer como puedo confrontar a Nagisa después de esto, ¿tú nunca le pegaste a Kurusawa?-

-no nunca-

-a pesar de todo lo que te hizo, dime por favor que no te dieron ganas-

-no, yo nunca pensé en dañar a Himeko, pero fuera de ese tema, no crees que ya es hora de que te dejes de juegos, si vas a estar con Nagisa debes formalizar tu relación, y si no tienes esa intención entonces déjala libre, es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar-

-demonios, siempre eres así, tan recta, por eso la gente como yo te odia, aunque lo ocultamos bastante bien, siempre nos haces lucir mal.-

-deberás no sabía eso, pero lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante, pero lo que te dije es en serio, ya que con este juego la que sufre más es Nagisa-

Sin decir nada Shizuma se disponía a salir de la oficina

-otra cosa, Shizuma-

-¿cuál es?-

-si vas a disculparte cómprale algo lindo-

-sí, lo hare-

sin más se marcho del lugar

En otro lugar dos chicas estaban sentadas en el jardín, Nagisa ya se había calmado un poco.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto una Natsuki preocupada

-Sí, ya estoy más tranquila, lamento si te he causado problemas y gracias por ayudarme-

-no tienes que agradecer nada-

-yo creo que soy una completa tonta, sabía bien que sólo jugaba conmigo, pero tenía la esperanza, de que en algún momento algo cambiaria.-

-lo lamento-

-tranquila no es tu culpa-

-por cierto, respecto a lo que dije-

-eh no tienes que preocuparte por eso- con un leve sonrojo y negando con las manos

-pero lo que dije-

-no te preocupes- cambiando su semblante a uno un poco triste -aunque terminará mi relación con Shizuma dudo mucho que alguien en la escuela se me acerque, creo que estoy condenada a estar atada a ella, o permanecer sola-

estas palabras removieron un poco el interior de Natsuki, con un poco de duda y quizás en el futuro se arrepentiría de lo que iba a pronunciar

-yo lo decía en serio-

-he, ¿disculpa?- dijo Nagisa con una enorme expresión de asombro y algo sonrojada

Natsuki tomó las manos de Nagisa y trato de poner la cara más seria que pudo -yo voy en serio contigo, ¿me dejarías intentar entrar en tu corazón?-

Nagisa no sabía que decir estaba tan sorprendida, por otro lado a Natsuki se le presento como un flash, el recuerdo de la noche anterior y un rostro paso por su mente y entre sus propios pensamientos se auto-respondió _-lo siento, Shizuru_ -

-yo lo siento, Natsuki pero tengo que irme- Sin dar más respuesta, libero sus manos de las de Natsuki y corrió completamente avergonzada, su corazón palpitaba con tal intensidad, que pensó que cualquiera podría oírlo.

Natsuki se quedo un rato más sentada, ni ella se dio cuenta del pasar de las horas, suspiró un poco y nuevamente se recrimino -pero qué demonios estoy asiendo- de algo estaba segura, no sentía amor por Nagisa, al menos no esa clase de amor, quizás cariño, pero al verla tan vulnerable, se dejo llevar -demonios, quizás si soy un playboy-

-ara ara, que afirmación tan interesante-

-¡Shizuru!- Natsuki se puso en pie rápidamente

Estaban tranquilamente sentadas Natsuki se encontraba particularmente nerviosa, sentía que le costaba respirar, por otro lado Shizuru estaba tan tranquila, finalmente una se aventuro a hablar

-yo lo siento, mi comportamiento te ha hecho sentir incomoda-

-no, es sólo que me sorprendí un poco- Negaba con las manos un poco nerviosa

Shizuru miro directamente a los ojos de Natsuki -en ese momento te dije que podría esperar tu respuesta, y lo mantengo, pero me gustaría saber, si realmente tengo una oportunidad-

Natsuki entre su propio nerviosismo, escuchaba su palpitar

-Shizuru yo-

Antes que pudiera responder una voz, las interrumpió

-Vaya que linda vista- dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a ellas y se sentó entre las dos, con un movimiento de su mano deslizo su cabello a un lado, puso su mano en su mentón y miro directamente a Natsuki, de una forma realmente elegante, en su mirada se veía una luz de ligera malignidad, como un niño que está por realizar una travesura.

-me lo han contado todo, linda playboy o sería mejor playgirl-

Natsuki empezó a sudar frio - no sé a qué te refieres tratando de evitar la mirada de aquella chica

-vamos no te hagas la inocente sólo porque Shizuru está presente tarde o temprano lo sabrá- acorta la distancia entre las dos, por lo que Natsuki instintivamente retrocedió , Shizuru las miraba expectante de todo. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar -¿a qué te refieres Shinra?-

Sin dejar de ver a Natsuki -pues que nuestra linda Natsuki-chan, reto a Shizuma para ver quién puede conquistar más corazones de las chicas de la escuela-

Natsuki casi se infarta y Shizuru estaba más que sorprendida, sin pensarlo mucho Natsuki se levanto de su lugar y con voz fuerte y clara dijo -eso es mentira, jamás dije que me dedicaría a conquistar a todas las chicas de la escuela- Sólo por un segundo Shizuru se tranquilizo pero no duro mucho esta tranquilidad.

-oh, pero es lo que se cuenta en toda la escuela ahora mismo puedes ver en los foros de Internet de la escuela-

Natsuki con algo de miedo sacó su celular, consulto en internet y para su mala suerte ahí estaba el tema principal y número uno de los foros

 _¿Quien ganara en conquistar más chicas Shizuma sama o Natsuki sama?_

comentarios

-están emocionante, espero tener una oportunidad con Natsuki sama-

-Quiero hacerlo en la piscina de la escuela con Natsuki sama-

-yo a la luz de la luna con Natsuki sama-

-el cuerpo de Natsuki sama es tan ardiente-

-mi deseo es ser dominada por Natsuki sama, tengo todo el equipo en mi dormitorio-

-a por dios deseo tanto atarla a mi cama y a ser censurado y censurado-

Natsuki pudo leer miles de mensajes en el foro, su cara cambio rápidamente de ligero rubor a un rojo intenso que se podría ver del espacio exterior

-pero qué demonios, casi todos hablan de mi-

-bueno es normal, la mayoría de las chicas ya conocen los gustos de Shizuma, podríamos decir, que tú eres mercancía nueva- Shinra se acerca abraza a Natsuki por detrás y le susurra al oído, lo que causa un escalofrió en Natsuki -espero tener pronto mi turno- después levemente dirige la mirada a Shizuru y sonríe

Una molesta Shizuru, sólo puede verla con ojos de furia y reto, Natsuki se libera rápidamente de su agarre -eso no va a pasar-

-eso ya lo veremos, pero es verdad por el momento tienes en la mira a la favorita de Shizuma, Nagisa Chan no es verdad-

Natsuki apretó un poco los puños -eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-puede ser, pero, le dirías lo mismo a Shizuru- Natsuki por un momento olvido que Shizuru estaba presente -o vas a negar que le declaraste a Shizuma que robarías el corazón de Nagisa para ti misma-

Shizuru miro a Natsuki, sorprendida y esperando una respuesta, igual que la anterior, que era mentira o un malentendido.

Natsuki agacho la cabeza y dijo -No lo negare, le declare mis sentimientos a Nagisa y se la quitare a tu amiga-

Shizuru agacho la mirada dio media vuelta y partió, Natsuki se maldijo a si misma ignoro la presencia de Shinra y corrió a alcanzar a Shizuru, Shinra parecía satisfecha con su labor

-no tardaras mucho en venir a mí, Shizuru-

Natsuki tomó el brazo de Shizuru

-espera Shizuru tenemos que hablar-

La chica de ojos escarlata ni si quiera la miro se libero y dijo -creo que ya tengo tu respuesta, es bueno saberla ahora, por favor se amable conmigo y déjame marchar con algo de dignidad-

Natsuki no pudo decir nada ante estas palabras y sólo se concreto a ver a Shizuru partir.


End file.
